I Love U too
by ChittaTen
Summary: [Chap 6 is UP] [DLDR] END Chap. Taeyong selalu beralasan "Aku tidak siap jika Ten nantinya akan menolakku dan hubungan kita bertiga sebagai sahabat menjadi aneh, selain itu Ten selalu bersemangat jika bercerita tentang Jaehyun, kurasa mereka memang cocok". Yaoi/Boyslove / TaeTen-Jaeten [NCT U] / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning : awas bosan Karena ini panjang dan membosankan -_-  
_**

 **-I LOVE YOU too-**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah lee Taeyong, kalian bisa memanggilku Taeyong.

Aku sekarang tingkat 3 di Yonsei Senior High School, itu artinya sebentar lagi Aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Aku bukanlah anak dari keluarga kaya, orang tua ku bercerai di usiaku yang menginjak 15 tahun- di tingkat akhir Junior High School-, bersyukur Aku masih bisa lulus dengan nilai cukup baik di kondisi seperti itu. Awalnya ayah yang meninggalkanku, dia menikah dengan yeoja lain, namun di tahun berikutnya ibu juga meninggalkanku, dia juga sama dengan ayahku- menikah dengan orang lain-.

"Hyung~~"

Ah~~ Aku lupa, yang barusan memanggilku adalah Lee Soe Jun, adikku yang berumur 6 tahun, sekarang kami hanya tinggal berdua, Tanpa orang tua, awalnya sangat sulit, aku harus mengurus ini dan itu sendiri, hari berganti minggu, minngu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun, semua kesulitan yang ada aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya, pekerjaan apapun aku lakukan demi kelangsungan hidup. Kalian tahu? Sangat susah ketika di usiamu yg masih 17 tahun kau harus mengurus diri sendiri dan juga adik mu.

"Hyung~~ pallii"

Soe Jun berteriak lagi, dengan cepat aku menyambar tas ransel hitamku dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung~~ pallii, Jinki pasti sudah menungguku" Soe Jun terus berteriak menyuruhku untuk cepat.

Soe Jun sudah menungguku sedari tadi di depan pintu kamar, dengan semangat dia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Jun-ah" itu Jinki yang berteriak dari luar pagar rumahku, ternyata benar apa kata Soe Jun, Jinki sudah menunggu di depan pintu

"Anyyeong Hyung" Jinki menyapaku dengan senyum gigi kelinci miliknya tak lupa sikap hormatnya kepada yang lebih tua –membungkuk 90 derajat-

"Annyeong Jinki-ah" aku membalas dengan senyuman juga

"Hyung, aku berangkat" Soe Jun melepas genggamannya dan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jinki untuk berlari. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, aku terus memperhatikan Soe Jun dan Jinki sampai akhirnya bayangan mereka menghilang di ujung belokan jalan.

Jinki adalah anak tetangga sebelah rumahku, dia yang selalu menemani Soe Jun setiap hari jika aku sedang tidak ada dirumah, Ayah dan Ibu Jinki juga sangat baik, mereka keluarga yang hangat. Ah~~ Tiba-tiba Aku jadi memirundukan Ayah dan Ibuku, namun aku cepat tersadar dan menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Setidaknya aku harus bersyukur karena aku masih punya Soe Jun, adikku dan keluargaku satu-satunya.

* * *

"Taeyong~~" Yuta- sahabat Taeyong memanggilnya dari dalam kelas ketika Taeyong baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Taeyong menaruh tas nya di atas meja kemudian duduk menghadap lawan bicaranya

"Ya aku suka, Hyung mu sangat baik"

"tentu saja, kau pasti akan betah kerja disana"

"gomawo" Yuta hanya membalas dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh taeyong dan setelahnya Yuta menceritakan hal menarik lainnya untuk dibicarakan, hitung-hitung untuk mengisi waktu luang. Dan obrolan mereka berakhir saat songsaenim memasuki kelas, memulai pelajaran

* * *

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bergabung?" Tanya namja bersurai hitam, didada kirinya tersemat nametag dengan tulisan "Ten Chittapon"

"Tentu saja"

Saat ini Taeyong dan Yuta sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin dan ditambah lagi satu orang yang bergabung dengan mereka, Ten

"hei, kau memesan kopi Americano lagi?" Tanya Taeyong setelah menyadari apa yang ada di tangan kanan Ten

"aku butuh energi Hyung, setelah ini pelajaran sejarah, kalau aku tidak minum Americano aku pasti akan tertidur. Kau tahu? Kang Soengsaenim suaranya sangat merdu, aku benar-benar ingin menyewanya untuk membacakanku dongeng sebelum tidur" kata Ten dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah disetiap kalimatnya, dia menyedot/? ice Americanonya sebelum meletakkannya kemeja, kemudian mencomot kentang goreng milik Yuta

"kau berlebihan sekali, bagaimanapun kafein pada kopi tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu" Taeyong mencoba menasehati

"Hyung, aku tidak meminumnya setiap hari"

"Baiklah" Taeyong mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry-nya dengan sedotan dan kemudian meminumnya, Yuta yang duduk disebelah Taeyong hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil Taeyong dan Ten

FYI, Taeyong, Yuta dan Ten adalah sahabat, walau mereka beda tingkat –Ten di tingkat 2, sedangkan Taeyong dan Yuta di tingkat 3-. Taeyong dan Yuta berteman sejak mereka di tingkat 1 dan kemudian bertemu dengan Ten pada saat mereka berada ditingkat 2, mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di club dance sekolah dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat dan menjalin sebuah ikatan dengan nama 'SAHABAT'

"Yuta Hyung, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ten sedikit khawatir pada Yuta, karena sedari tadi Yuta hanya terus tersenyum menatap bergantian ke arahnya dan Taeyong, Apa hyung nya ini sedang ada gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya? Pikir Ten terlalu jauh.

"Aku hanya –"

"Annyeong Hyung" seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ten, Yuta yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman

"ne, Annyeong" lain halnya dengan Yuta, Taeyong justru membalas dengan ramah

"penganggu datang" bisik Yuta ke telinga Taeyong, namun Taeyong hanya diam memperhatikan Ten dan namja diselahnya

"Jaehyunie kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Ten dengan nada yang dibuat imut

"mian, aku tadi ada sedikit keperluan dengan Jung Songsaenim"

"sudah makan?" Tanya Jaehyun- namja yang baru saja duduk disebelah Ten, Ia mengusak lembut rambut Ten

"Belum, aku menunggumu"

"Kajja, kita pesan makananan" kemudian terdengar suara kursi yang terdorong ke belakang, gesekan suara kursi dengan lantai menghasilkan suara yang khas, dua orang didepan Taeyong dan Yuta berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan bangku kantin itu, menuju stand makanan di kantin tentu saja.

"Kenapa disini tiba-tiba panas sekali" Yuta memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu, dengan pura-pura mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan kanannya

"….."

"Ya Tuhan, apa sekarang matahari berada tepat disebelahku?" dan BINGGO ! akhirnya Taeyong menoleh kearah Yuta

"kau berisik sekali" Taeyong mendorong kursinya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yuta,

"Cih, bilang saja kau cemburu"

Ada alasan kenapa Yuta mengatakan hal itu, karena hanya Yuta yang tahu bahwa Taeyong sebenarnya menyukai Ten, namun Taeyong tak dapat mengatakannya, Taeyong selalu beralasan "aku tidak siap jika Ten nantinya akan menolakku dan hubungan kita bertiga sebagai sahabat menjadi aneh, selain itu Ten selalu bersemangat jika bercerita tentang Jaehyun, kurasa mereka memang cocok". Yuta hafal betul jawaban Taeyong ketika ia bertanya kenapa ia tidak mengakui perasaannya pada Ten.

Yuta mendesah berat dan menghabiskan minumannya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

* * *

Taeyong melihat jam tangan tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam tiga lebih limapuluh, itu artinya 10 menit lagi ia harus pergi bekerja. Demi Tuhan dia sangat lelah, ia baru sampai dirumah 5 menit yang lalu dan sebentar lagi ia harus pergi lagi. Jika Taeyong bisa memilih maka dia akan memilih untuk tidur, atau setidaknya memejamkan mata sebentar saja. Namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi bekerja. Ia mendesah, kenapa ia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini.

"Hyung~" panggil Soe Jun dari kamarnya

Suara Soe Jun membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong, ia yang sedari tadi berbaring di sofa akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah adiknya.

"Kapan Hyung sampai?" suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Hyung nya dan mendudukkan diri di atas paha sang Hyung, kini posisi saudara sekandung itu berhadapan.

Soe jun memeluk Hyungnya dan menenggelamkan Kepala di dada Hyungnya. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman

"Apa hyung akan pergi bekerja lagi?"

Taeyong balas memeluk Soe Jun kemudian bergumam sebagai balasan.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Soe Jun memecah keheningan.

"Hyung, lepaskan"

"Wae?" Taeyong masih enggan melepas pelukannya, terlalu nyaman memeluk adik tersayang nya itu

"Tapi Hyung harus pergi bekerja"

Oh sial, Taeyong melupakan hal itu. Ia segera menurunkan Soe Jun dari pengkuannya dan kemudian melesat menuju kamar untuk bersiap.

Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong keluar dengan memakai Hoodie merahnya dan kemudian mencium kening sang adik sebelum berlari meninggalkan rumah.

"sial, jam empat lewat lima menit, pasti aku akan dimarahi" Taeyong melihat jam tangannya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengumpat dan merapalkan doa di sepanjang jalan.

TIIINNN TIIINNN *suara klakson motor*

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang dari balik helm merahnya

Taeyong berhenti, menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Ten sedang mengendarai motor maticnya dengan kecepatan sangat pelan –mengimbangi jalan Taeyong-

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku kaget"

Ten hanya tersenyum, ia lalu menghentikan motornya karena Taeyong juga berhenti berjalan, kemudian mematikan mesin dan melepas helm merahnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi

"aku mau- " tiba-tiba saja Taeyong mendapatkan ide

"Ten, bisakah kau pindah kebelakang?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ten, Taeyong berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil alih kemudi. Secara otomatis Ten bergeser kebelakang

Apa salahnya menumpang, bukankah kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan?

"Hyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ten mulai kesal karena sedari tadi Taeyong mengacuhkannya

"Dearest Café" jawab Taeyong singkat sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mesin, namun baru akan menjalankannya Ten mulai berbicara lagi

"Hyung, pakai helm" Ten melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Taeyong

"Pakai lagi"

"Tapi-"

"Pakai lagi" taeyong mengulangi ucapannya

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Pegangan"

Ten hanya menurut tanpa banyak protes, kedua tangannya memegang hoodie Taeyong, namun Taeyong mengarahkan kedua tangan Ten untuk lebih erat memegangnya, Ten merasakan pipinya kini berubah warna menjadi merah dan-

WWUUUUSHHHH`~~~~

Taeyong memacu motor nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, reflek Ten memeluk Taeyong, mengeratkan kedua tangannya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang memeluknya di belakang Taeyong tersenyum

* * *

 **CLOSE** _  
_

Tulisan laknat itu terpampang di depan pintu kaca Café, Taeyong hanya melongo memperhatikan tulisan itu, rasannya separuh jiwanya pergi, jadi perjuangannya hari ini sia-sia? Jadi apa gunanya tadi terburu-buru dan mengumpat disepanjang jalan jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Taeyong Hyung, tutup" Ten memperjelas keadaan, seakan-akan Taeyong tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu.

Mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, Taeyong kemudian berbalik menghadap Ten yang ada berada dibelakangnya.

"aku tahu" ujar Taeyong lemas

"apa tidak ada yang memberi tahumu?"

Taeyong kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu, karena sejak pulang dari sekolah dia tidak membuka atau mengecek ponselnya.

Merogoh saku Hoodie dan kemudian mengecek ponselnya, barangkali ada sesuatu dan ternyata benar 3 panggilan tidak terjawab, dan 7 pesan, yang isinya kebanyakan adalah pemberitahuan bahwa hari ini Café tutup, karena si pemilik sedang ada urusan.

"sial" lagi-lagi Taeyong mengumpat, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat hari ini

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Ide yang bagus, hitung-hitung untuk mendinginkan pikiran, pikir Taeyong

"Baiklah"

* * *

Taeyong memarkirkan motor Ten di parkiran dekat Taman, Ten melepas helm-nya dan menaruhnya di kaca spion.

"Hyung kajja" Ten menarik pergelangan tangan Taeyong, namun Taeyong tidak juga melangkahkan kakinya, ia tetap diam memperhatikan Ten. Mau tidak mau Ten menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Taeyong berjalan mendekat kearah Ten dan menyentuh rambut hitamnya, merapikan helaian-helaian rambut halus yang berantakan karena Helm yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Ten hanya diam memperhatikan Taeyong yang fokus merapikan rambutnya, tanpa sadar pipinya kembali memerah. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya, ia selalu nyaman ketika Taeyong perhatian padanya, dan ia bingung kenapa jantungny selalu berdetak lebih cepat ketika Taeyong berada sangat dekat dengannya

"selesai" kata Taeyong bersemangat dan jangan lupakan senyum tampannya

Ten tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berbalik membelakangi Taeyong

"gomawo" ia mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan agar Taeyong tidak melihat pipinya yang memerah.

* * *

Matahari mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meyembunyikan sinarnya, burung-burung diatas sana juga sedang berterbangan menuju ke sarangnya kembali dan langit yang gelap dipenuhi bintang segera menunjukkan keindahannya

Saat ini Ten dan Taeyong sedang menikmati ice cream di bangku taman di payungi langit yang berwarna jingga. Keduanya terdiam, entah sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau sedang menikmati ice cream masing-masing, hanya suara teriakan anak kecil yang mendominasi keheningan itu.

"gomawo" tiba-tiba Taeyong bersuara

Ten menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tempat Taeyong duduk disebelahnya

"Karena kau sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan" lanjutnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ten,

Ten masih memperhatikan Taeyong dari samping, ia terlalu larut dalam lamunanya sampai tidak menyadari jika wajahnya dan wajah Taeyong kini sangat dekat, Ten baru tersadar ketika ibu jari Taeyong mengusap sudut bibirnya, Demi Tuhan, kini wajah Ten kembali memerah seperti tomat dan bertambah merah ketika Taeyong menjilat ibu jarinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sisa ice cream di sudut bibirnya. Ten bersyukur langit sudah gelap, jadi Taeyong tidak mungkin bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat busuk, detak jantungnya juga berpacu semakin cepat seperti akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Taeyong mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Ten - sangat dekat, sampai Ten dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Taeyong, ia reflek menutup matanya erat-erat dan setelah itu Ten merasakan ada sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel di atas bibirnya. Taeyong mencium Ten, hanya menempel saja tidak lebih.

Ten mencoba membuka matanya dan Ia dapat melihat Taeyong menciumnya, keduanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Taeyong mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. Jarak mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak Taeyong mengakhiri ciumannya, mereka masih saling pandang satu sama lain dalam jarak yang begitu dekat sampai –

"TEN!"

-sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka,menyadarkan mereka dari keadaan yang sulit dijelaskan, secara otomatis keduanya saling memalingkan muka dan menjauh satu sama lain.

Ten dan Taeyong mengarahkan indra penglihatan mereka kea rah sumber suara, disana- tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk seseorang perlahan mendekat, karena keterbatasan pencahayaan yang ada Ten tidak tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya namun ketika orang itu sampai didepannya bola mata Ten membesar, dan untuk beberapa detik ia menahan nafasnya. Ia tidak sendiri, orang disamping nya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan gugup Ten menggumamkan nama orang itu "J-Jaehyunie"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong~~

Author balik lagi bawa ff TAETEN baru, soalnya ff NOT YOU lagi buntu ide hehe (tapi malah dapat ide bikin ff baru), dan entah kenapa males ngelanjutin ff NOT YOU karena tuh FF ngetiknya pake Hp jadi amburadul bahasanya. Bosan tak baca ff ini?

Nih ff Cuma 3-5 chap aja kok, gak panjang-panjang.

Semoga suka ^^

Dan terimakasih bagi yang uda follow, fav, dan review NOT YOU ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya readers-nim.

Dan selama menunaikan ibadah Puasa (bagi yg menjalankan) ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi?" Taeyong mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang berat.

Srrrrsshhhh ~~ (bunyi air kran)

Memandang wajahnya yang basah di cermin wastafel dan kemudian mencuci wajahnya lagi, mengangkat wajahnya sekali lagi dan melihat banyangan wajahnya di cermin, perlahan air mengalir melewati pipi dan lehernya, namun ia tak peduli, membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa repot-repot menyekanya.

 _Aku kelepasan, sungguh –_ sesalnya dalam hati

Taeyong masih saja mengingat kejadian di taman tadi, dimana ia dengan kurang ajarnya mencium Ten, sahabat yang dicintainya. Namun apa ini benar-benar salahnya? Lagipula Ten tidak menolak, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang salah?

Arrrrgghhhhh

Berteriak frustasi dan lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedari tadi memang sudah berantakan.

 **I LOVE U too**

"J-jaehyunie"

"Oh- Annyeong Hyung" sapa Jaehyun ketika melihat Taeyong duduk bersama Ten

"Hmmm" taeyong hanya bergumam sebagai balasan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ten mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin, mengilangkan kegugupan-nya

"aku tadi hanya berjalan-jalan, dan aku tadi seperti melihat mu dari kejauhan, ternyata memang benar itu kau"

"ah-begitu"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Err-dengan Taeyong Hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan memicingkan matanya kea rah Taeyong, namun Taeyong tidak melihatnya, karena sedari tadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ayunan kosong yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sertinya ayunnan itu lebih menarik daripada seseorang disebelahnya dan didepannya

Ten berdehem untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya lagi dan menjawab-

"aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Taeyong Hyung" Ten berbohong, sedikit melirik ke arah Taeyong yang sedari tadi diam

Jawaban Ten membuat tubuh Taeyong menegang untuk beberapa detik, namun kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan dan memejamkan mata sebentar

"benarkah?" Jaehyun sepertinya tidak percaya

Ten menoleh kesamping ketika melihat pergerakan dari seseorang disampingnya. Taeyong berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku hoodie.

"Pulanglah-udara semakin dingin" kata Taeyong tanpa memandang Ten, setelah itu Taeyong berjalan menjauh dari bangku taman itu. Ten terus memandang punggung hoodie merah itu sampai bayangannya menghilang tertelan gelapnya taman yang memang pencahayaanya tidak terlalu terang. Ada perasaan menyesal tapi Ten tidak mau Jaehyun salah paham jika ia berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Ten"

Suara Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunan Ten

"Mau jalan-jalan malam?"

"Aku mau pulang saja" kalau biasanya Ten sangat senang bisa jalan berdua dengan Jaehyun, tapi lain halnya dengan malam ini, rasa senang itu menguap entah kemana

"Baiklah"

* * *

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Yuta berteriak heboh

Pagi ini, Taeyong sengaja meminta Yuta untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, Taeyong hanya ingin berbagi kegalauannya dengan sahabatnya itu, namun yang didapat justru umpatan dan teriakan. Beruntung saat ini kelas masih sepi jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir kalau seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka.

"Kurasa kau memang benar-benar sudah gila"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan GILA" kata Taeyong dengan penekanan pada kata gila

"baiklah- baiklah. Lalu rencanamu selanjutnya apa?"

"entahlah, minta maaf mungkin" kata Taeyong sambil mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya dan melihat kearah jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya. Di luar sana sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai berdatangan.

"lalu kau akan mengatakanbahwa kau tidak sengaja melakukannya dan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian itu, lalu dia akan menamparmu dan membencimu dan bersahabatan kita hancur" Yuta mengarang cerita dengan kecepatan bicara lebih cepat dari biasanya

"kau berlebihan" Taeyong memandang sekilas ke arah Yuta dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela lagi, dan indra penglihatannya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan Ten dan Jaehyun yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lengan Jaehyun yang merangkul pundak Ten. Taeyong menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Taeyong dengan suara lirih, namun Yuta masih bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan untuk Yuta namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

"Bukankah memang dari dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya?"

"tapi aku-"

"STOP, jangan katakana hal itu lagi, aku sudah bosan jika kau mau tahu. Cukup pergilah menemui Ten dan katakan semuanya, jangan terlalu memikirkan hasil akhirnya, kau tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba. Jika suatu saat Ten membencimu, tenanglah masih ada aku" Yuta berbicara panjang lebar, dan sungguh baru kali ini ia mengatakan sesuatu hal yang bijak. Membuat Taeyong melongo tidak percaya

"jangan terharu"

"aku malah ingin tertawa" Kata Taeyong sambil menahan tawanya, karena demi apapun, Yuta yang serius lebih menggelikan daripada Chanyeol –sunbaenya dulu- yang dikenal sebagai happy virus

"sialan kau"

* * *

Disinilah Taeyong berdiri sekarang, di atap gedung sekolah, menunggu seseorang – siapa lagi kalau bukan Ten. Dengan paksaan dari Yuta akhirnya Taeyong memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaanya pada Ten. Sebelumnya ia telah mengirim pesan pada Ten untuk menemuinya di atap gedung sekolah.

Seperti kata Yuta, lupakan hasil akhirnya, yang terpenting lakukan dulu, karena kita tidak akan pernah tau sebelum mencoba.

CKLEK

Pintu berwarna merah maroon itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang masuk dengan pelan dan hati-hati, langkahnya sangat pelan sampai-sampai orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya

"Hyung" panggilnya

Yang dipanggil Hyung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah berdiri dihadapannya

Jujur saja, sekuat apapun tekatnya tadi akhirnya runtuh juga saat melihat Ten dihadapannya. Taeyong berdehem dan menarik nafas dalam, mengumpulkan lagi tekadnya yang sudah tercecer jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku ingin minta ma-"

"tidak perlu minta maaf hyung" Ten memotong ucapan Taeyong, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan Taeyong katakan

"lupakan saja" Ten menambahkan

DEG

Tekat yang sudah berhasil ia bangun tadi dengan cepat hancur berkeping-keping [lagi] hanya dengan satu kata ' _Lupakan'_ . namun belum sampai disitu, ucapan Ten yang selanjutnya lebih membuat Taeyong hancur.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan Hyung katakan" Taeyong menatap Ten tidak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang Hyung dan sahabat"

Apa ini berarti Taeyong ditolak? Bahkan sebelum ia mengatakannya?

Teayong membeku ditempatnya, ia merasa sesuatu yang berat tengah menimpanya, ia tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan matanya tidak berkedip, tatapannya tetap pada objek didepannya, namun yang ditatap hanya menunduk dalam diam setelah mengatakan itu.

Sekitar 1 menit tidak ada jawaban dari Taeyong, dan Ten sepertinya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, akhirnya Taeyong angkat bicara, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya

"Tidak perlu minta maaf" Kata taeyong akhirnya, mencoba bersikap biasa saja

Ten mengangangkat kepalanya dan memandang Taeyong yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya –senyum yang dipaksakan tentu saja-

Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusak lembut rambut Ten, salah satu hal yang disukai Ten.

"tidak perlu dipirkan, oke? Hiduplah bahagia dengan pilihanmu" lagi, Taeyong tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, sungguh acting yang luar biasa

Setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong menepuk pelan pundak Ten kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Ten yan masih bertahan pada posisi –berdiri- nya. Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, tubuh Ten merosot kelantai, Ten menunduk dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tetesan air membasahi lantai. Ya, Ten menangis, ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan air matanya, dan tidak dapat juga menghentikan tangisannya.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?" Tanya Ten pada dirinya sendiri, mengusap kasar airmatanya kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang saat itu terlihat sangat cerah, berbeda sekali dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ten dan Taeyong, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan dan menguping pembicarann mereka, orang itu mengepalkan tangan sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"bagaimana?" Tanya Yuta saat mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, karena saat pelajaran terakhir Taeyong tidak kembali ke kelas

"seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan sebelumnya-" Taeyong menjeda ucapannya sebentar

"-aku ditolak" lanjutnya

Yuta menghela nafas, dan merangkul pundak Taeyong, memberikan kata-kata semangat untuknya. Dan jangan lupakan kalimat humornya yang selalu sukses membuat Taeyong tertawa, paling tidak Yuta bisa membuat sahabatnya tertawa untuk saat ini.

* * *

BRUKK

"maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf" anak kecil itu membungkuk berapa kali dan mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang karena telah menabrak orang didepannya dan menjatuhkan ice cream yang dipegangnya

"hei, sudah-sudah, aku tidak apa-apa" katanya mencoba menenangkan, karena ia meliahat anak kecil itu matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mau menangis.

"t-tapi sepatu hyung kotor-hiks" akhirnya anak kecil itu menangis juga

"sudah, tidak apa-apa" berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil di hadapannya

"namamu siapa"

"Soe Jun hiks, Lee Soe Jun-hiks"

"hei, sudah jangan menangis, kau bisa memanggilku Ten Hyung" Ten memperkenalkan diri sambil menghapus airmata Soe Jun

"kajja" Ten berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Soe Jun untuk mengikutinya

Soe Jun terlihat ketakutan, takut kalau orang didepannya ini mau menculiknya atau melaporkannya ke polisi Karena sudah membuat sepatu Ten kotor, ya begitulah pikiran anak kecil, sederhana. Ten yang melihat raut wajah Soe Jun yang ketakutan hanya tersenyum.

"sudah sampai" kata Ten bersemangat

"eh?"

"Paman, aku mau ice cream strawberry dua, dengan topping saus coklat dan choco chips" ternyata Ten mengajak Soe Jun ke kedai ice cream langganannya

"hyung, Jun-ie tidak punya uang" kata soe jun polos

Kata-kata Soe Jun sukses membuat Ten tertawa

"aigooo~~ kau lucu sekali"

"silahkan" Paman ice cream mengantar pesanannya

"terimakasih paman"

"makanlah, aku yang akan membayarnya" Ten mendorong satu cup ice cream ke arah soe Jun

"woaahh~~ jinjja?" seru Soe Jun dengan muka berbinar, dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Ten tertawa

"Jun-ie mau kemana?" Tanya Ten ditengah acara nya makan ice cream

"Jun-ie mau pergi ke tempat Hyung Jun-ie bekerja"

"sendirian?" Tanya Ten tidak percaya

"hmmm" gumam Soe Jun sambil terus menyendokkan ice cream ke mulutnya

"apa tidak ada yang mengantarmu? Ayah? Ibu?"

"Jun-ie tidak punya ayah ibu, Hyung Jun-ie bilang kalau mulai sekarang Hyung Jun-ie yang akan jadi ayah dan ibu Jun-ie"

"wahh~~ Hyung Jun-ie pasti orang yang hebat"

"tentu saja, Hyung Jun-ie sangat sayang pada Jun-ie, Jun-ie juga sangat sayang Hyung Jun-ie" Ten tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus Soe Jun

"Hyung Jun-ie kerja dimana?"

"disana?" Seru Soe Jun sambil menunjuk kea rah luar kedai, tepat di depan kedai ice cream berdiri bangunan Café bertuliskan Dearest Café. Ten merasa akan ada hal buruk yang sedang menantinya.

"kalau boleh Hyung tahu, siapa nama Hyung Jun-ie?" Ten bertanya hati-hati

Dan karena Soe Jun sangat fokus pada acaranya 'mari memakan ice cream' sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Ten.

Dan ketika Soe Jun mengangkat kepalanya ia lagi-lagi dia menunjuk ke arah luar

"Hyung, lihat! Itu Hyung Jun-ie" Soe Jun berseru sambil menunjuk seseorang di dalam bangunan yang berseberangan dengan kedai ice cream –Dearest Café

Dengan gerakan slowmotion, Ten mengikuti arah tunjuk Soe Jun. bola matanya membesar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap melihat Taeyong jantungnya sering sekali berdegup dua kali lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

' _Marga yang sama, ternyata benar Lee Soe Jun adalah adik dari Lee Taeyong'_

"Ten Hyung setelah ini ayo ikut Jun-ie kesana, Jun-ie kenalkan Hyung Jun-ie" Suara Soe Jun membuyarkan lamunan Ten, ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Taeyong setelah kejadian tadi siang, ia hanya belum siap

"bagaimana Hyung?" Soe Jun bertanya lagi karena Ten sedari tadi hanya diam

"E-eh, Hari ini Hyung tidak bisa" Ten mencoba menolak secara halus

"ah-baiklah" terdengar nada kecewa dari Soe Jun

"hei, jangan sedih, sebagai gantinya bagaiman kalau Jun-ie setiap hari makan Ice cream dengan Hyung" Ten mencoba menghibur Soe Jun dan-

"Jinjja?" mata Soe Jun berbinar

Berhasil

"iya, setiap hari datanglah kesini, aku akan mentraktirmu Ice cream, bagaimana?"

"Jun-ie mau" seru Soe Jun bersemangat

"Tapi Jun-ie harus berjanji satu hal"

"apa Hyung?"

"jangan beri tahu Hyung Jun-ie"

"Kenapa?"

"mm…karena ini rahasia, hanya kita berdua. Arra?"

"Araseo, Jun-ie janji" keduanya tersenyum dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking masing-masing sebagai bukti janji mereka.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian dimana Ten menolak Taeyong, selama itu pula kedua-nya tidak pernah lagi bertatap muka, Ten yang semakin dekat dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan bekerja. Taeyong juga tidak pernah lagi mengikuti club dance, Ten hanya mendapati Yuta yang masih aktif di Club. Sebenarnya Ten ingin sekali bertanya pada Yuta, tapi sepertinya Hyung nya yang satu itu juga menjaga jarak dengan nya. Iya benar-benar merasa kehilangan sekarang. Di sekolah pun dia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taeyong, Taeyong seolah-olah menghilang dari pandanagnnya. Ia hanya dapat melihat Taeyong saat bekerja, mengamatinya dari balik kaca jendela kedai ice cream yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan tempat Taeyong bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong soal kedai ice cream, Ten menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir Soe Jun setiap hari, terkadang Soe Jun mengajak Jinki juga. Dan dengan ini ia juga dapat melihat Taeyong setiap hari-dari kejauhan tentu saja. Setidaknya ia dapat memastikan bahwa Hyung nya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ten" seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum

"Americano lagi?" Jaehyun- orang itu bertanya pada Ten, karena akhir-akhir ini Ten sering memesan Americano.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Ten menjawab sekenanya

"Jangan terlalu sering minum Americano, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

DEG

Ten berhenti mengaduk-aduk Americano-nya dan merasakan sesuatu mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuknya. Ia tersenyum miris, kata-kata Jaehyun mengingatkannya lagi pada Taeyong, Taeyong yang selalu menasehatinya ini dan itu, melarangnya ini dan itu, ia dulu membenci hal itu tapi sekarang ia merindukannya. Memang benar kata orang, kita akan merasa benar-benar kehilangan setelah seseorang itu pergi.

"Ten?" Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunan Ten

"ya?"

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak" Ten mendorong Americano nya dan berdiri

"kau mau kemana?"

"ke kelas" setelahnya Ten beranjak dari hadapan Jaehyun dan meninggalkannya sendirian

"Kau sudah berubah Ten, dan kau tahu? Aku tidak menyukainya" Jaehyun menatap punggung Ten yang berjalan menjauh, ia menunduk dan ber-smirk, mengaduk minumannya dan pergi meninggalkankan kantin tanpa meminum minumannya

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore, di atas sana langit semakin menggelap dan udara juga semakin dingin. Ten tengah duduk seorang diri di Halte bis, menunggu jemputan sepertinya,matanya menatap kosong jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai, fikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana, sekalipun ada kecelakaan di depannya ia tidak peduli atau bahkan tidak menyadarinya

"Kau sendirian?" tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya

Dengan cepat Ten mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya setelah mengenali suara orang itu, tidak perlu lama untuk mengenali suara itu, karena suara itulah yang seminggu ini tidak pernah didengarnya, dan ia merindukan itu.

"Hyung" Ten berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat Hyung yang seminggu ini selalu menganggu fikirannya. –Taeyong-

Taeyong sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena Ten tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya, beruntung Taeyong bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, kalau tidak mungkin saja mereka berdua akan jatuh.

"Hiks Hiks hiks"

Taeyong mendengar suara isakan, dengan segera ia mendorong pelan tubuh Ten

"hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong lembut

Ten masih saja menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap taeyong. Taeyong mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dagu Ten, menuntunnya untuk mendongak menatap dirinya, dapat dilihatnya mata yang dulu selalu tersenyum itu kini basah oleh airmata, Taeyong dapat merasakan kesedihan didalamnya

Taeyong menangkup pipi mulus Ten dengan kedua tangan-nya dan menghapus pipi basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Ten masih saja menatap Taeyong dengan airmata, ia tidak sanggup jika terlalu lama menatap namja didepannya ini, dan ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Taeyong kembali.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Taeyong setelah kedua nya kini duduk bersebelahan dan Ten yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf" Ucap Ten dengan suara parau,

"untuk?"

"Kejadian seminggu yang lalu" ucap Ten hati-hati

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan, menatap langit yang kini sudah benar-benar gelap, hanya ada sedikit bintang malam itu, mungkin jika taeyong ingin ia bisa menghitungnya.

"Apa hal itu yang membuatmu menangis?" pandangan Taeyong beralih menatap Ten

Ten mengangguk lemah

"Karena Hyung menjauhi ku, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa mendapati Hyung di setiap sudut sekolah, Hyung juga tidak pernah lagi datang ke club, bahkan Yuta Hyung juga menjaga jarak denganku" tutur Ten sedih

Mendengar hal itu Taeyong merasa bersalah pada Ten, apakah dia yang telah menyebabkan Ten menangis, apakah ia terlalu berlebihan menjaga jarak dengan Ten selama seminggu ini?

"Aku tidak menjauhimu, aku hanya sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan soal aku yang tidak pernah datang ke club itu karena aku harus bekerja, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhimu" Taeyong mencoba menghibur Ten, tujuannya tentu saja agar Ten tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dan sudah jelas Taeyong berbohong karena memang seminggu ini ia menjaga jarak dengan Ten, ia hanya belum siap bertemu dengan Ten. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menyapa Ten terlebih dulu karena YUta mengatakan bahwa Ten seperti kehilangan semangatnya, gerakan dancenya tidak beraturan dan dia juga sering melakukan kesalahan.

"Apakah kita sekarang baikan?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita bertengkar?" Taeyong tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut Ten acak

Ten merasa lega sekarang, ia dapat melihat Taeyong tersenyum lagi untuknya, senyum yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Mana jaketmu?" Tanya Taeyong ketika menyadari Ten hanya memakai kemeja sekolahnya

"Aku meninggalkannya di loker" Jawab Ten dengan tertawa

"Hyung tidak bekerja?"

Taeyong tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ten, ia justru melepas tas ranselnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya, ia kemudian melepas hoodie hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakan untuk kemudian dipakaikan pada Ten.

"hyung ini.."

"lain kali jangan taruh baju hangat mu di loker, taruh dalam tasmu" Taeyong menasehati sambil merapikan hoodie yang dipakai Ten

Ten tersenyum, Taeyong Hyung nya telah kembali

"gomawo Hyung" lagi, Ten tersenyum yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Taeyong

"Aku hari ini libur"

"eh?" Ten menatap Taeyong bingung

"Untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi" dan Ten hanya ber "Oh" sebagai balasan

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, karena kau semakin jelek jika kau mau aku jujur"

"YAKK!" Ten memukul lengan Taeyong main-main dan setelahnya hanya terdengar candaan dan suara tawa dari keduanya

TIINNN TIIINNN

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di depan mereka. Dan membawa Ten pergi membelah kota seoul yang dingin malam itu, meninggalkan Taeyong seorang diri karena sebelumnya dia menolak tawaran Ten untuk pulang bersama.

Taeyong menatap langit malam dan menghela nafas berat setelah kepergian Ten. Ia hanya berharap hari esok lebih baik hari ini dan ia dapat mengontrol dirinya lebih baik lagi.

Di dalam mobil Ten terus tersenyum, sesekali mencium wangi maskulin dari hoodie yang dikenakannya. Ia bersyukur Taeyong telah kembali seperti dulu dan perhatian lagi padanya, hari-hari berikutnya pasti akan kembali seperti semula, dia, taeyong dan Yuta akan kembali seperti dulu. Semuanya akan sama seperti dulu. Yah, itu hanya pemikiran Ten, namun siapa yang tahu persahabatan mereka masih tetap sama walaupun sebagian bagian dari persahabatan itu sudah retak dan tak dapat diperbaiki.

.

..

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **NB:**

" _ **kau sungguh-sungguh akan mengatakannya pada Ten?"**_

" _ **iya" Taeyong menatap bayangannya dan Yuta di cermin wastafel toilet sekolah**_

" _ **Aku sudah siap apapun jawabannya"**_

" _ **Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya jika ia menolak mu?"**_

" _ **ya" Taeyong membasuh kedua tangannya, mengeringkannya dengan tisu lalu berbalik menghadap Yuta**_

" _ **Aku akan tetap mencintanya, walaupun dia menolakku" lanjut Taeyong**_

" _ **semoga berhasil kawan" Yuta menepuk pelan pundak Taeyong dan kemudian keduanya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Toilet setelah sebelumnya Taeyong membuang tisu pada tempat sampah di dekat pintu.**_

 _ **Tanpa keduanya sadari, sedari tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tubuhnya menegang memegang knop pintu. Tujuan awalnya adalah segera keluar dari dalam toilet setelah menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah seseorang diluar sana menyebut namanya dan membicarakannya, membuat ia mau-tidak mau menguping pembicaraan itu. Ya, orang itu adalah Ten. Ia sangat shock ketika mengetahui jika selama ini Taeyong menyukainya dan akan menyatakan cintanya padahal baik Taeyong maupun Yuta tahu bahwa Ten menyukai Jaehyun.**_

* * *

Sebelumnya author minta maaf telaaaat banget update nih FF T.T

Review yang sedikit membuat author 'agak' males buat ngelanjutin T.T

Tapi kalau gak dilanjutin kasian yang uda Review dan nunggu kelanjutan ff nya- duh author ke-pede-an nih :3

Lupakan itu, terimakasih bagi yang udah nyempatin review, fav, dan follow. . satu lagi jangan lupa juga baca ff author yang NOT YOU [ff receh dari author yang masih newbie di bidang per-ff-an, jadi maklum saja kalau garing krenyes krenyes ]

Terakhir, jangan lupa Review biar author semangat buat lanjutin ^^

Ppai ppai ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ten memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan semangat pagi ini, jangan lupakan senyum manis yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari baru untuknya, karena hari ini tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya khawatir, Taeyong dan Yuta Hyung-nya telah kembali. Persahabatn mereka telah kembali. Kemarin setelah sampai dirumah, ia langsung menghubungi Yuta untuk menceritakan semuanya, beruntung Yuta mau menjawab panggilannya dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Tidak sampai disitu, Ten juga melakukan panggilan group untuk Taeyong juga, sehingga mereka ber tiga dapat bercerita dan saling mendengarkan- yah, seperti dulu. Mereka dulu memang sering melakukan hal seperti itu, namun satu minggu belakangan ini semuanya telah berubah dan kini semuanya telah kembali lagi seperti semula. Ten tersenyum jika mengingat hal itu.

"Ten" seseorang memanggilnya dan merangkul pundaknya

"Annyeong Jaehyunie" sapa Ten setelah mengetahui seseorang itu adalah Jaehyun

"kelihatannya kau senang sekali hari ini?"

"tentu saja"

"apa karena aku menyapamu pagi ini?" Tanya Jaehyun diiringi tawanya

Ten tertawa, dan bergumam sebelum menjawab,

"Bukan, kau ini percaya diri sekali"

"lalu apa?"

"karena Taeyong Hyung sudah kembali seperti dulu, ah-Yuta Hyung juga" Ten kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Mendengar hal itu senyum Jaehyun perlahan luntur, wajahnya menjadi dingin, namun Ten tidak menyadari hal itu

' _jadi karena Taeyong Hyung'_

 **I LOVE YOU** **too**

"TAEYONG!" Yuta berteriak tepat di telinga Taeyong

"YA!" Taeyong reflek menoleh dan menutup telinganya,

"aku sudah memanggilmu lima kali dan kau mengacuhkan ku"

"mian"

"apa yang kau lihat?" Yuta mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, dimana sebelumnya Taeyong melakukan itu.

Setelahnya Yuta menghela nafas, dan kembali ke posisi nya menghadap Taeyong.

Di luar sana, ia melihat Ten da Jaehyun yang berjalan beriringan dengan lengan Jaehyun yang merangkul bahu Ten

"bodoh" satu kata itu membuat Taeyong mengerutkan dahi

"kau sungguh-sungguh bodoh, dengan mudah memaafkannya dengan acting bodohmu itu"

"kau juga memaafkanya"

"Itu karena kau yang menyuruh"

Taeyong menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi

"Perlu kau ingat, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menemuinya"

"memang benar, tapi bukan berarti kau berbohong padanya"

"Lupakan, lagipula itu sudah terjadi dan " Taeyong menjeda ucapannya

"dan?"

"Dan lagipula kita akan lulus dan setelah itu aku tidak perlu lagi melihat mereka"

"Apa hatimu siap?" Yuta menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini" Taeyong kembali duduk tegak dan memandang Yuta dingin

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Apa rencanamu setelah kita lulus nanti?" Yuta mengganti topic pembicaraan

"entahlah, mungkin aku akan bekerja karena Soe Jun semakin hari semakin besar dan dia masih perlu untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya"

"Bukankah kau juga ingin melanjutkan kuliah?"

Taeyong menghela nafas lagi

"Aku masih memikirkan hal itu"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala Yuta

"Bagaimana kalau ke Jepang" seru Yuta, dan taeyong hanya menaikkan satu aliasnya-tidak mengerti akan ucapan Yuta

"Kau dan aku pergi ke Jepang, kita bisa kuliah disana, aku tahu universitas yang bagus. Aku juga punya sepupu yang usia nya sama dengan Soe Jun, dan kita bisa mengambil kerja Part Time, aku sangat ingin bekerja jika kau ingin tahu. Bagaimana?" Yuta bersemangat sekali menceritakan tentang Negara asalnya

"akan ku pikirkan"

"hei, ayolah~~ kapan lagi aku mengajakmu tinggal di Jepang, lagipula kau mungkin bisa melupakan Ten" Suara Yuta mengecil di akhir kalimat

"akan kubicarakan dengan Soe Jun nanti, jika dia mau mungkin aku bisa memikirkannya lagi"

"Kuharap Soe Jun mau"

"Ya, semoga"

Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus, lagipula apa salahnya dengan Jepang? Negara itu juga sama-sama memiliki empat musim, dan mungkin dia juga bisa melupakan semua hal yang menyakitkan selama di Korea, orang tua yang meninggalkannya dan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Taeyong menginggat kembali kejadian pahit yang selama ini ia alami, dan Soe jun mungkin juga butuh suasana baru- pikirnya.

* * *

"Ten, mau kemana?" Tanya Jaehyun setelah melihat Ten yang dengan cepat merapikan buku-bukunya dan berdiri dari kursi

"Ke kantin,bertemu Taeyong dan Yuta Hyung" Ten sedikit mendorong kursinya kebelakang agar memudahkannya untuk keluar, namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"

Ten mengerutkan dahinya, menatap tidak mengerti pada Jaehyun

"Kenapa selalu mereka? Apa kau mulai menyukai Teayong Hyung"

Ten mengerti sekarang, ia memegang tangan Jaehyun dan melepasnya dari pergelangan tangannya

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menemui mereka, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, dan kini kami sudah berbaikan. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal. Kau tidak bilang jika kau menyukaiku juga"

"Kalau sekarang ku bilang aku juga menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

"kau hanya terbawa emosi, aku tidak merasakan ada kesungguhan dalam ucapanmu" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ten beranjak meninggalkan jaehyun sendirian

"arrgghhhh sial" Jaehyun berteriak tertahan, mengusak rambutnya kasar dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas juga

" _aku akan membuatmu membenci mereka, terutama Taeyong Hyung"_ ujar Jaehyun dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

* * *

"Syukurlah, semuanya kembali seperti dulu" Ten menghela nafas lega sekembalinya dari kantin untuk menemui Taeyong dan Yuta. Semuanya kembali seperti dulu, tak ada rasa canggung, segan ataupun saling menjauh, yang ada hanya tawa dan canda seperti dulu, benar-benar seperti dulu.

Suasana hati Ten sekarang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, senyum manis tak pernah luntur sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Ia berjalan riang menuju kelasnya sesekali menyapa teman yang dijumpainya.

"Ten" seseorang dari arah belakang Ten memanggilnya

"ya?"

"Taeyong sunbae ingin bertemu denganmu"

"hhe?"

"Katanya ada yang ingin ia tunjukkan, sekarang pergilah menemuinya di Taman belakang sekolah"

"a-ah. Okay. Gomawo" dan kemudian orang itu berlari menjauh dari tempat ten berdiri

"aneh, bukankah tadi kita baru bertemu?" gumamnya dalam hati, namun ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang sekolah, sesuai ucapan temannya tadi. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, toh mungkin saja memang ada sesuatu yang ingin Hyungnya itu tunjukkan

* * *

"TAEYONG HYUNG" Ten berteriak sesampainya ia di taman, ia berlari dan mendorong tubuh Taeyong

"T-Ten" Taeyong terkejut dengan kehadiran Ten yang tiba-tiba

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku tidak-"

"Jaehyun-ie gwaenchana?" Ten mendekati Jaehyun dan membantunya berdiri

"Apa ini yang ingin Hyung tunjukkan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"janganpura-pura Hyung, kau menyuruhku kemari dan kau bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Jadi seperti ini yang kau maksud?" Ten berteriak dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Jaehyun-ie? Kenapa Hyung?" ucapan Ten melemah, tersirat kesedihan didalamnya

"Hyung, aku kecewa padamu"

Taeyong hanya berdiri dalam diam, syaraf tubuhnya serasa mati, ia tidak dapat berpikir ataupun membalas ucapan Ten. Pandangannya kosong, ia dapat melihat didepannya kini Ten menuntun Jaehyun yang penuh luka pada wajahnya, Ten mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang jaehyun, sedangkan lengan Jaehyun melingkar pada pundak Ten. Ten menuntun Jaehyun untuk berjalan, ia melewati Taeyong begitu saja, melewatinya tanpa peduli apa yang di rasakan taeyong, seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Hyung" Ten menghentikan lagkahnya tepat dibelakang taeyong, tanpa memandangnya

"Aku membencimu"

DEG

Tubuh Taeyong menegang, dapat ia rasakan dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut sakit, ia membalikkan tubuhnya,dan dapat ia lihat Ten dan Jaehyun melangkah pergi menjauh darinya. Sepoi angin menerbangan rambut coklatnya yang halus, ia memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang mungkin saja bisa membawa rasa sakitnya terbang menjauh darinya. Tidak masalah jika Ten nantinya akan menjadi kekasih Jaehyun, tidak masalah jika Ten tidak ada lagi waktu untuk sekedar berbicara dan menikmati segelas Jus di kantin bersamanya, itu semua tidak masalah. Masalahnya sekarang ten membencinya, dan taeyong tidak siap akan hal itu.

' _aku membencimu_ "

Ucapan Ten terus terngiang di pikirannya, bagaikan kaset rusak yang tidak mau berhenti dan terus saja berputar.

"Kau sekarang benar-benar membenciku?" Taeyong tersenyum pahit, dan beranjak dengan langkah berat.

Tanpa Taeyong dan Ten sadari, Jaehyun ber-smirk ketika Ten mengatakan kalimat yang sakral bagi taeyong –aku membencimu- dan melewati taeyong tanpa menoleh padanya

* * *

BRAKKK

Yuta menggebrak meja, seisi kelas menatap heran padanya

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?" Yuta menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, ia sekarang bukan sedang bercanda. Dan semua teman di kelasnya tahu jika Yuta sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah. Reflek semua temannya langsung menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, akan sanagt berbahaya jika berurusan dengan Yuta yang seperti monster.

"Akan ku beri pelajaran dia" Yuta segera berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat, namun Taeyong menahannya.

Sekembalinya dari taman, Taeyong langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bercerita. Namun yuta melihat ada yang aneh dari Taeyong, wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasannya, dan dengan paksaan dari Yuta yang terus mendesaknya untuk bercerita akhirya Taeyong menceritakan semua-nya

"hei, sudahlah" Taeyong mencoba menenangkan yuta

"Apanya yang sudahlah?" Yuta masih saja berbicara keras

"kau menakuti semua teman kita"

Yuta memandang sesisi kelas dan kemudian mendengus, dapat ia lihat semua temannya pura-pura sibuk dan menghinadari bertatap muka dengannya

"duduklah"

Yuta menghela nafas dan kemudia duduk

"kenapa kau tiadak menjelaskan pada Ten? kenapa kau bisa sebaik ini? Kau membuatku gila, sialan"

"aku hanya tidak mau memperpanjang masalah" Taeyong menjeda ucapannya

"- lagipula sebentar lagi kita lulus dan aku akan ke Jepang bersamamu, bukankah seperti itu lebih baik"

"terserah kau saja" Yuta menyerah menghadapi taeyong. Sahabatnya itu sangat keras kepala

"jadi kau akan ke jepang?" Tanya Yuta antusias setelah menyadari ucapan Taeyong

"hmm" Taeyong hanya bergumam dan tersenyum

"Soe Jun sepertinya akan setuju jika aku mengajaknya ke Jepang" lanjutnya

"jadi kau belum bicara pada Soe Jun?"

"belum"

"sialan kau"

* * *

"apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ten khawatir dengan keadaan Jaehyun saat ini, mukanya penuh dengan luka dan lebam

Jaehyun hanya menganguk dan tersenyum

"kenapa Taeyong Hyung melakukan ini padamu ..hiks" Ten mulai menangis dan menyentuh wajah Jaehyun hati-hati

"ssttt…sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" jaehyun memegang tangan Ten yang berada di wajahnya kemudian mencium tangan-nya

Ten hanya diam ketika tangannya dicium oleh Jaehyun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dihatinya, seperti ada yang hilang

"Aku tidak masalah terluka seperti ini asalakan kau selalu disisiku"

"Hiks…tapi kenapa Taeyong Hyung memukulmu…hiks?"

"Jangan menyebut nama-nya lagi, okay?" Jaehyun benar-benar muak, ia tidak suka ketika Ten selalu menyebut nama Taeyong

"tapi-"

CUP

Suatu benda kenyal menempel dipermukaan bibirnya, ia membulatkan matanya dan tangisnya juga seketika terhenti, seseorang didepannya menutup mata dan perlahan melumat bibir tipisnya. Jaehyun menciumnya

Ia perlahan juga memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman jaehyun, dapat ia rasakan pipinya basah lagi, Jaehyun juga merasakan pipinya basah. Ten menangis. Ten tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, seharusnya ia senang, namun entah kenapa ia kembali menangis, dan di fikirannya kini hanya ada satu orang yang membuatnya kacau- Taeyong, Ten benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus Taeyong dari pikirannya.

Dan disela-sela ciuman itu jaehyun tersenyum, senyum kemenangan.

* * *

" _aku akan membuatmu membenci mereka, terutama Taeyong Hyung"_ ujar Jaehyun dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

" _rencana A dimulai" gumamnya dalam hati, ia berjalan menuju suatu tempat_

" _kenapa kau memanggil ku?" Tanya seseorang yang kini berada dihadapan Jaehyun_

" _pukul aku"_

" _hah?"_

" _pukul wajahku" Jaehyun mengulangi perkataannya_

" _apa kau gila?"_

 _Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu disakunya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada orang itu_

" _Terima ini dan cepat pukul aku"_

 _Orang itu hanya menatap takjub uang yang berada di tangannya, kemudia ia ber-smirk_

" _baiklah jika itu maumu"_

 _BUGH…. PLAK…. BUGH… BUGH_

 _Orang itu dengan senang hati memukul wajah jaehyun berulang kali, wajahnya yang tampan kini penuh dengan luka lebam._

" _sudah cukup, pergilah" dengan nafas yang terengah ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dan mengambil ponsel pada saku celananya dan melakukan panggilan pada seseorang_

" _Junho, pergilah menemui Taeyong Hyung dan katakan padanya bahwa Ten ingin bertemu di Taman belakang sekolah, lakukan hal yang sama pada Ten"_

"… _.."_

 _Ia memutuskan panggilannya dan tersenyum licik_

" _Sial, sakit sekali" ia menyentuh wajahnya dan melihatnya pada layar ponselnya_

 _Setelah itu ia berdiri dan beranjak dari sana._

" _Taeyong sunbae"_

 _Taeyong yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya_

" _ya?"_

" _Ten ingin bertemu dengan sunbae di taman belakang sekolah"_

" _Gomawo" taeyong tidak bertanya lebih lanjut pada siswa itu dan hanya berucap terimakasih. Ia dengan langkah santai berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah_

 _Sesampainya di taman-_

" _Ten?" Taeyong ragu untuk memanggil, pasalnya seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya kini seperti bukan Ten, dilihat dari postur tubuh dan model rambutnya._

 _Taeyong mendekat dan orang yang membelakanginya perlahan berbalik menghadap Taeyong._

 _Taeyong membulatkan mata, terkejut tentu saja, ia berlari mendekati orang itu_

" _Jaehyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

 _Ya, orang itu adalah jaehyun. Dengan luka lebam yang memenuhi wajah tampannya_

" _siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Taeyong bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir_

 _Jaehyun hanya diam dan tersenyum licik, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayangan seseorang yang sedang menuju dimana ia dan Taeyong berada- itu adalah Ten. taeyong tidak mengetahui hal itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi Ten. Ten semakin mendekat dan Jaehyun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan berteriak mengaduh._

 _Melihat hal itu Taeyong dengan raut wajah yang khawatir dengan reflek merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Jaehyun berdiri, namun—_

" _TAEYONG HYUNG"_

 _Ten tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendorong tubuhnya. Ten telah beranggapan bahwa Taeyong yang menyebabkan Jaehyun terluka._

* * *

Jaehyun tersenyum menginggat kejadian itu, tinggal selangkah lagi dan ia bisa menyingkirkan Taeyong.

' _selanjutnya adalah rencana B'_ Jaehyun kembali tersenyum licik menginggat rencana yang akan ia jalankan selanjutnya.

Ia terus melumat habis bibir Ten sampai Ia merasakan seseorang memukul-mukul dadanya. Jaehyun melepas ciumannya, ia memandang Ten yang tengah mengambil pasokan oksigen banyak-banyak.

Ia kemudian mengenggam kedua tangan Ten dan-

"Ten, aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Telaaattttttttt banget update nya ..miannnnn T.T

Di daerah Author dari kemarin malam samape siang ini hujan terus masa -.-

Bikin males ngapa-ngapain -.-

.

Ini ff 1-2 chap lagi bakalan END kok…yeiiii ^^

Ada yang bisa nebak apa rencana B jaehyun dan apakah ten menerima jaehyun?

.

Terakhir ~~ gomawo and RnR juseyoooo~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi ini tak secerah pagi kemarin, gumpalan awan hitam di atas sana memperjelas semuanya.

Sama seperti suasana hati Ten saat ini, suram- dan jangan lupakan kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas menghitam sama seperti gumpalan awan pagi ini.

Ten benar-benar tidak bisa memjamkan matanya semalaman, bayangan Taeyong dan Jaehyun selalu berputar dipikirannya setiap ia memejamkan mata. Sekalinya bisa memejamkan mata itupun 5 menit sebelum suara gedoran pintu dari luar kamarnya memaksanya untuk kembali membuka matanya. Bisakah ibunya tidak menggedor pintu terlalu keras atau bisakah ia tidur satu jam lagi?. Ten menghela nafas lelah…ia butuh tidur sekarang.

Ia berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya dan tak sengaja netranya menangkap bayangan Taeyong yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya di lapangan basket sekolah. Hyungnya itu memang terlihat sangat keren jika sedang bermain basket tapi jauh lebih keren saat sedang menari.

Ten tersenyum namun kemudian senyumnya perlahan memudar mengingat apa yang kemarin telah dilakukan Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

Apakah benar Taeyong Hyung yang melakukannya? Pertanyaan itulah yang semalam terus berputar dipikirannya, belum lagi Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya. Bukankah seharusnya Ten senang karena Jaehyun kini juga menyukainya, lalu apa lagi? Ten menghela nafas lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

 **I LOVE YOU too**

"Ten, aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku?"

Ten merasa dirinya berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat, ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba

Jaehyun menghapus bekas airmata Ten yang masih basah dengan ibu jarinya, ia menuntun wajah Ten untuk memandangnya.

"kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Tanya Jaehyun lembut

"…" Ten masih belum bisa berpikir jernih

CUP

Ten tersadar dari lamunanya saat tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengecup bibirnya singkat

"are you okay?"

"i-iya"

"Bagaimana? Kau juga menyukaiku kan?" Jaehyun sedikit terlihat memaksa namun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya lewat tutur katanya yang lembut

"B-Biar ku pikirkan dulu" Ten memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, mukanya sedikit memerah. Bukankah seharusnya Ten senang mendengar Jaehyun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, namun entah kenapa bayangan wajah Taeyong selalu mengusiknya, ia butuh ketenangan untuk semua ini.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan kembali kekelas, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" Ten merapikan kotak obat dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Baiklah" Jaehyun kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur UKS, dan Ten berdiri dari duduknya, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sedikit kacau hari ini.

Setelah menutup pintu UKS, Ten bersandar pada pintu dan memengang bibirnya, ia tidak tahu harus ber-ekspresi apa sekarang, senang ataukah …..?

* * *

Sudah 3 hari sejak insiden di taman belakang sekolah, luka Jaehyun juga semakin membaik dan Ten juga masih belum memberikan jawaban apapun pada Jaehyun. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, mereka yang terlihat dekat dan selalu bersama. Namun lagi-lagi Ten merindukan sosok Taeyong dan Yuta. Setiap ia pergi kekantin ia tidak mendapati Hyungnya itu di sana, dan setiap ia pergi ke club dance dua Hyung nya itu juga tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dan barulah ia tahu alasannya ketika ia menanyakannya pada Soe Jun, seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu menraktir Soe Jun ice cream, terkadang mereka hanya duduk-duduk didepan kedai ice cream tanpa membeli dan bercerita hal yang menarik yang membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

"Junnie mau ice cream apa?" Tanya Ten saat mereka berdua memasuki kedai ice cream

"Junnie mau ice cream rasa pisang dengan topping chocochip dan saus caramel"

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini yaa, biar Hyung pesankan dulu"

Soe jun mengangguk patuh

Tah berapa lama kemudian Ten membawa ice cream pesanan Soe Jun dan sekaleng soda untuk dirinya

"Gomawo Hyung" Ten tersenyum dan mengusak rambut halus Soe Jun

Ten memandang ke arah luar Jendela dapat ia lihat di bangunan seberang seseorang tengah memakai apron warna merah maroon lengkap dengan seragam khas Dearest café, seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah Taeyong tengah melayani pelanggan yeoja yang kebanyakan adalah siswa seumuran dengannya. Dapat ia lihat juga yeoja-yeoja itu menggoda Taeyong dan Taeyong hanya tersenyum sopan menaggapi pelanggannya. Tiba-tiba salah satu yeoja itu menarik lengan Taeyong dan mengajaknya berfoto bersama, dan Ten tidak sadar telah meremas kaleng sodanya yang sudah kosong.

"Ten Hyung kenapa?" soe Jun sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dan ternyata itu adalah suara kaleng soda yang diremas oleh Ten

"eh?" ten tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dearest Cafe

"tidak apa-apa" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

"Jun-ie, hyung boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"iya" Soe jun masih fokus dengan ice cream nya

"Apa Hyung Jun-ie akhir-akhir ini selalu bekerja, maksudku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya?"

"Iya, setelah pulang sekolah Hyung Jun-ie pergi bekerja, kalau Hyung pulang lebih awal Hyung akan membantu Jinki Appa (appa nya jinki) di restaurant" jawab Soe jun jujur dan polos

'kenapa Taeyong Hyung bekerja keras seperti itu?' Tanya ten dalam hati sambil mengamati Taeyong dari dalam Kedai ice cream

"Jepang" Seru Soe Jun tiba-tiba

"eh?"

"Yuta Hyung mengajak Hyung Jun-ie ke Jepang" Soe Jun telah selesai menghabiskan ice cream nya, ia mendorong cup ice cream sedikit menjauh darinya

"wah~ pasti menyenangkan sekali ya?"

"tapi nanti kalo Jun-ie ke Jepang pasti Jun-ie rindu sama Ten Hyung" Soe Jun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hei…itukan Cuma beberapa hari. Setelah Jun-ie pulang dari Jepang Hyung akan mengajak Jun-ie makan ice cream lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi Jun-ie perginya lama Hyung"

"Lama? Memangnya berapa hari?"

"Mungkin menunggu Hyung Jun-ie selesai dengan kuliahnya"

"M-maksudnya?" Ten mempunyai firasat buruk sekarang

"Hyung Jun-ie dan Jun-ie akan pindah ke Jepang"

DEG

Ten merasakan jantung nya berdetak cepat, ia merasakan nyeri pada dada kirinya. Kenapa taeyong tidak memberitahunya? Haruskah Ten menanyakannya? Haruskah mereka berpisah dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik?

* * *

" _Hyung Jun-ie dan Jun-ie akan pindah ke Jepang"_

Di sepanjang jalan pulang Ten terus memikirkan perkataan Soe Jun, ia tidak mau jika Taeyong tidak mengucapkan apapun sebelum dia pergi. Ia harus berbaikan, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ten menghela nafas, memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku Hoodie nya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas memperhatikan indahnya bulan dan bintang yang saling berdampingan. Ya, ini memang sudah malam, langit gelap telah memayungi seluruh kota Seoul. Ten terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia memnghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk melamun di Kedai ice cream, padahal Soe Jun sudah berpamitan padanya dua jam yang lalu.

Ten lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, ia masih tidak fokus pada jalanan.

BRUKK

Ten menabrak seseorang

"Maaf, maafkan aku" Ten membungkuk beberapa kali dan minta maaf, belum menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak

"Hei manis tenang saja" seseorang menggoda Ten dengan bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulutnya

Ten kembali berdiri tegak, dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

3 orang namja berandalan dengan salah satunya membawa botol alcohol ditangannya

Ten berjalan mundur, walaupun dia namja tapi tetap saja ia takut jika harus berhadapan dengan 3 namja terlebih mereka adalah seorang berandalan yang berwajah sangar

"Manis, mau menemani kita minum" Tanya salah satu namja berandal yang berpakaian serba hitam

Ten semakin berjalan mundur dan ketiga namja itu juga semakin melangkah maju, Ten panic bukan main dan ia menutuskan untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya, ia berlbelok kesebuah gang sempit, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gang sempit itu memiliki ujung alias buntu. Ten tidak bisa kembali karena di ujung gan tiga namja berandal itu sudah disana dengan senyum yang mengerikan, Ten benar-benar tidak bisa lari lagi, punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya, ia terpojok. Tiga namja itu semakin mendekat. Ten benar-benar takut, ia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang melewati gang sempit ini, walau kemungkinannya kecil karena gang sempit ini merupakan jalan buntu.

"kulitmu halus juga" Namja dengan celana jeans selutut mengelus wajah Ten

Ten menepisnya tangan namja itu, ia sangat ketakutan tapi ia juga harus terlihat berani

"Wow~` lihat..dia ternyata galak juga..hhaha" ketiga namja itu tertawa menggelegar seperti ahjushi-ahjushi

Namja itu kemudian mencengkeram kedua pipiTen dengan tangannya yang besar, sehingga bibir Ten mengerucut ke depan.

"Hmm…sepertinya bibirmu manis"

Ten tidak bisa bergerak, pipinya sakit karena terlalu kuat dicengkeram, ia sungguh ketakutan dalam hati ia menyebutkan nama _TAEYONG,_ ia berharap Taeyong datang menolongnya. Ten memjamkan mata takut, tidak mau melihat wajah ke tiga berandalan itu.

"YAKK! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR MU DARINYA"

Ketiga namja berandal itu serempak menoleh ke sumber suara, Ten juga membuka matanya terkejut, ia mengenali suara itu. Dapat mereka lihat seorang namja dengan Hoodie merah nya berdiri di ujung gang. Seperti harapan Ten, taeyong datang menolongnya. Apakah mereka memeliki ikatan batin?

Namja berandal itupun melepas cengkeramannya pada pipi Ten dan kemudian berdecih

"Kau siapa?"

Taeyong perlahan melangkah maju mendekati mereka, Ten masih berdiri kaku bersandar pada tembok.

"Ten kesini" Taeyong mengisyaratkan Ten untuk mendekat padanya

Ten segera berlari dan berlindung di balik punggung Taeyong

"Beraninya kau menganggu kami" berandal itu berdecih dan menyeringai

"Langkahi dulu aku" taeyong berucap dengan lantang dan berani

Taeyong menatap Ten yang sedari tadi memegang ujung hoodinya, ia mengangguk sebagai isyarat bahwa Ten harus melepas pegangangannya, namun Ten menggeleng kuat bahkan ia sudah menangis

"Hei bocah, jangan drama di depan kami" barandal itu berteriak

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Ten melapas pegangannya pada hoodie Taeyong.

Taeyong dan 3 berandal itu saling mendekat satu sama lain, dan selanjutnya seperti yang sudah bisa kita tebak, mereka saling pukul satu sama lain

Walaupun Taeyong seorang diri ia mampu mengatasi ke tiga berandal itu, karena ia sudah terbiasa melindungi dirinya sendiri sejak ditinggal oleh orang tuanya.

Ten terduduk lemas, airmata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Satu berandal telah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh taeyong namun masih ada dua berandal lagi yang masih bertahan. Walaupun taeyong unggul bukan berarti tubuh dan wajahnya bersih oleh luka, justru sebaliknya tubuhnya sudah lebam-lebam dan wajahnya juga tak luput dari goresan dan warna biru keunguan.

Ten sungguh tidak tega melihat Taeyong kesakitan dan berjuang sendirian, Ia ingin membantu namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa melihat Taeyong dihajar sana-sini oleh satu berandal, karena satu berandal lagi sudah K.O. enenrgi taeyong sudah terkuras habis, namun tak lama kemudian taeyong berhasil membalikkan keadaan, dengan dia yang menduduki perut si berandal dan menghajarnya bertubu-tubi.

Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Ten untuk berdiri, Ten terkejut dan menoleh takut itu adalah teman si berandal, namun ia salah ternyata itu adalah Jaehyun.

"J-Jaehyun" Ten masih terisak ia bersyukur ada seseorang lagi yang menolongnya

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Jaehyun menarik Ten agar menjauh dari gang itu

"J-Jaehyun bantu Taeyong Hyung…hiks" Ten meronta, namun Jaehyun terus menariknya

Taeyong yang mendengar suara Ten menyebutkan nama jaehyun langsung berdiri dari perut berandal yang sudah terkapar.

Ia hanya bisa memandang Jaehyun yang terus memaksa Ten pergi dari gang itu. Taeyong tidak dapat menjegahnya karena tenaganya kini sudah habis.

Ten memandang Taeyong dengan uraian airmata, Taeyong tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat ' _aku tidak apa-apa ,pergilah'_ sebelum bayangan Ten benar-benar menghilang dari gang sempit itu.

Taeyong masih memandang sendu kepergian Ten sampai ia tidak menyadari salah satu dari ketiga berandal itu mendekatinya dan memukulkan botol alcohol ke kepala Taeyong. Ia dapat melihat darah menetes dari kepalanya sebelum ia jatuh terduduk bersandar pada dinding gang yang dingin. Pandangannya mengabur, namun sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dapat ia lihat seseorang berlari kearahnya dan meneriakkan namanya. Taeyong tersenyum, ia berharap itu adalah Ten yang kembali untuknya.

* * *

"Kerja bagus" seseorang itu mengahiri panggilan teleponya, seorang namja yang baru saja mengantar Ten pulang ke rumah. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di atas dashboard mobil dan kemudian tersenyum licik- Jaehyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Maaf pendekkkkkkkkkkkkkk….

Karena review yang sedikit Author jadi merasa nih FF gak menarik T.T

.

Mungkin yang selanjutnya adalah Chap terakhir ^^

RnR juseyo~~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Chap ini gak jadi END, END di chap selanjutnya..maafkan Author yg udah nge-php T.T**

.

.

"Jaehyun, ku mohon bantulah Taeyong Hyung" Ten menarik-narik lengan baju Jaehyun, ia menangis sesengukan memohon agar Jaehyun mau kembali dan membantu Taeyong yang sedang menghadapi 3 berandal seorang diri.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pucuk kepala Ten sayang.

"Tenanglah, Taeyong Hyung pasti bisa mengatasinya"

"T-tapi…"

"Sssttt…Percayalah padaku" Jaehyun memeluk Ten dan membisikan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

Setelah dirasa Ten sudah tenang, Jaehyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengantar Ten pulang ke rumah.

.

.

 **I LOVE U too**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung" Yuta yang baru saja memasuki Diarest café langsung berlari mencari keberadaan Hyungnya

"Taeyong kemana?" Tanya-nya kemudian setelah menjumpai Hyung nya yang sedang sibuk di dapur

"Pulang" Jawab Hyung nya singkat

"Aish~ anak itu, sudah kubilang jangan pulang dulu"

"Mungkin dia masih berada di dekat sini"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya" Yuta segera berbalik dan secepat kilat berlari keluar dari café.

Hyung nya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap adiknya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya

Yuta menyusuri rute jalan menuju arah rumah Taeyong, ia melirik jam tangannya, Hyung nya bilang sekitar 10 menit lalu Taeyong baru saja keluar dari café, itu berarti Taeyong belum jauh dari sini.

Langkah cepatnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia mendengar suara gaduh di depannya, ia mencoba mendekat mencari sumber suara. Yuta semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara seperti benda yang pecah, tepat di depannya ia melihat gang sempit dan gelap, suara gaduh itu semakin terdengar jelas, dan tak lama kemudian muncul tiga namja dari dalam gang dengan luka memar hampir memenuhi wajahnya, mereka berlari pincang sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang, melihat ke arah gang sempit . Yuta yang diselimuti rasa penasaran memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam gang sempit, ia menelan ludahnya berat sambil sesekali merapalkan berbagai macam doa. Langkah kakinya memberat saat ia semakin masuk ke dalam gang, dan ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal duduk bersandar pada tembok dengan cairan merah pekat yang menetes melewati dahinya, walau pencahayaan di dalam gang sangat minim namun Yuta dapat mengenali siapa orang itu. Orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, orang yang sudah Yuta anggap sebagai keluarga.

"TAEYONG-ah" Yuta berteriak dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"T-Taeyong..a-apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yuta tergagap, ia menopang tubuh Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya gemetar melihat Taeyong dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan matanya yang sudah terpejam. Tangannya ikut bergetar ketika tak sengaja cairan pekat itu mengenai tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala bagain belakang Taeyong

"Kumohon bertahanlah" Yuta panik, ia menengok ke segala arah, tidak ada siapapun, apa yang harus ia lakukan

"T-Taeyong..k-ku mohon bertahanlah, aku akan mencari bantuan" Tidak ada jawaban karena Taeyong sudah tidak sadarkan diri sedari tadi. Yuta kembali menyandarkan tubuh Taeyong pada dinding dan ia segera berlari keluar gang untuk mencari bantuan..

.

.

"Sunbae, apa Taeyong Hyung sudah datang?"

"Taeyong? Belum, dia belum datang"

"Aahh~ gomawo sunbae" Ten membungkun kan badan dan berucap terimakasih

Pagi ini setelah Ten menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya ia dengan segera menuju ke kelas Taeyong, namun sesampainya disana ia tidak mendapati Taeyong di kelasnya.

Ten menghela nafas, dengan lesu ia pergi menuju kelasnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Taeyong, apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan itulah yang sejak kemarin terus terngiang di pikirannya, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Taeyong baik-baik saja.

"Istirahat nanti aku akan kesini lagi" Gumam Ten

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, sesuai dengan apa yang telah menjadi tujuannya sejak awal Ten dengan tergesa merapikan buku-bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kelas, bahkan ia mengabaikan Jaehyun yang memanggil namanya.

"Sunbae, apa Taeyong hyung ada?" Tanya Ten setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas Taeyong, yang kebetulan salah satu siswa di dalam kelas itu baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Kau yang tadi ?" Tanya namja dengan rambut belah tengah

"Iya sunbae" Ten mengangguk

"Taeyong hari ini tidak masuk"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada pemberitahuan darinya" Namja itu mengendikkan bahunya

"Apa Yuta Hyung ada?" Tanya Ten lagi

"Yuta hari ini juga tidak masuk"

'Kemana mereka berdua?" Tanya Ten pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang lirih tentu saja

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Ah- tidak, gomawo sunbae" Ten mem-bow-kan badanya sama seperti pagi tadi. Ia lalu berbalik menuju kembali ke kelas tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun

Di tengah perjalan menuju ke kelas, dari kejauhan ia melihat Jaehyun sedang memegang ponselnya, sepertinya sedang melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang. Sebenarnya Ten bukanlah orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa kaki mungilnya tanpa sadar mengikuti kemana Jaehyun pergi.

Dan sampailah ia di rooftop sekolah, Jaehyun tidak menutup pintunya rapat, ia biarkan sedikit terbuka, entah di sengaja atau tidak. Ten bersembunyi di balik pintu dan mengamati Jaehyun dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya, halo?"

"…."

"Kerja bagus, apa kalian sudah memastikan bahwa Taeyong benar-benar mati?"

"…."

DEG

Jantung Ten berpacu cepat ketika mendengar Jaehyun menyebutkan nama Taeyong dalam percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana, entah dengan siapa Ten juga tidak tahu.

"Dasar bodoh, kalian payah. Aku membayar kalian untuk menghabisinya bukan hanya untuk membuatnya terluka saja" Jaehyun berteriak marah

"…."

"Bodoh, lain kali aku tidak akan menggunakan kalian lagi" Jaehyun mengumpat sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya

Ten mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, urat ototnya bahkan sampai terlihat jelas, giginya bergemelutuk,nafasnya memburu menahan amarah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jaehyun yang melakukan itu semua. Ten berharap bahwa apa yang barusan ia dengar adalah salah. Namun faktanya adalah Jaehyun benar-benar merencanakan itu semua, ia tidak salah dengar, ia benar-benar mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Jaehyunlah yang menyuruh seseorang untuk mencelakai Taeyong. Dengan masih menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja Ten memegang kenop pintu, bersiap membuka pintu lebih lebar namun

BRAKKK

Seseorang dengan kasar menendang pintu dan melesat dengan cepat melewati Ten bak angin yang berhembus kencang tanpa kau sadari kehadirannya.

Orang itu tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun tersungkur di lantai

"Y-YUta Hyung" gumam Ten ditengah keterkejutannya

.

.

Yuta baru saja keluar dari ruang Kim Songsaenim, memberitahu pada wali kelasnya itu bahwa Taeyong sedang di rawat di rumah sakit yang mengharuskannya tidak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Yuta menghela nafas lega setelah ia juga diberi ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena harus menjaga Taeyong.

Netra nya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan Ten yang terlihat mengendap-endap sedang mengikuti seseorang. Karena Yuta adalah orang yang memiliki rasa penasaran luar biasa, ia dengan sadar mengikuti kemana Ten pergi. Yuta sedikit ragu ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang diikuti Ten adalah Jaehyun, namun lagi-lagi rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan sampailah ia di rooftop sekolah, ia melihat Ten berdiri mematung di depan pintu rooftop tanpa melakukan apapaun. Yuta mendekat dan berinisiatif menepuk bahu Ten, namun ayunan tangannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Jaehyun yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tanpa sadar ia menurunkan tangannya lagi dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, amarah sudah mencapai titik didih paling tinggi, wajah nya memerah, kilatan matanya sangat menakutkan, seperti harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia melangkah cepat melewati Ten yang sedikitpun tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya, menendang pintu dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuh Jaehyun sampai jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

BUGH BUGH

"BRENGSEK" Yuta menarik kerah seragam Jaehyun dan memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi

BUGH BUGH

Yuta tak henti-hentinya memukul Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Yuta yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah menerima pukulan Yuta.

Ten yang melihat itu tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya diam mematung tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana Yuta dengan membabi-buta memukul Jaehyun bertubi-tubi. Entah kenapa Ten tidak ada niatan untuk mencegah atau menghentikan Yuta.

Setelah dirasa amarahnya sedikit mereda Yuta menghentikan pukulannya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatku kau akan mati" Yuta menggeram, setiap kata ia ucapkan penuh penekanan, sorot matanya tajam, seperti psikopat yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang menganggunya

Yuta melepas kasar cengkeramannya pada kerah Jaehyun, ia lalu berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu rooftop, namun baru satu langkah suara Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setidaknya aku merasa lega jika dia mati sebelum aku mati" Jaehyun tersenyum miring dan melirik ke arah Yuta

Yuta mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, amarahnya yang tadi sempat mereda kini dengan cepat naik lagi. Yuta berbalik dan memukul wajah Jaehyun lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, terlihat dari Jaehyun yang semula duduk tiba-tiba terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan dari Yuta.

Setelah itu tanpa kata Yuta bergegas meninggalkan Jaehyun. Dan melewati Ten begitu saja tanpa menatap atau menyapanya.

Jaehyun mencoba untuk duduk kembali dan meludah, ia dapat melihat warna merah pekat bercampur air liurnya di lantai, menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang sedikit robek, meringis merasakan sakit namun lagi-lagi tersenyum miring. Jaehyun masih menundukkan wajahnya sampai ia melihat ujung sepatu milik seseorang berada di depannya dan barulah ia mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut, matanya membola dan sesaat ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"T-Ten" gumam Jaehyun

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Ujar Ten sedih

"….." Jaehyun hanya diam memperhatikan Ten

"Kenapa? Jawab aku Jaehyunie" Ten akhirnya berteriak, ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga, namun ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah terlebih pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam daftar orang yang Ten benci.

"Karena aku membencinya"

"K-kenapa?"

"Apa kau ingat? Sejak kau mengikuti club dance sialan itu kau jarang meluangkan waktu untukku, bahkan setiap kali kita bersama kau sering membicarakan Taeyong. Dan rasa benciku semakin bertambah ketika tau dia menyukaimu" Jaehyun dengan lancar mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, bahkan ia menyebut Taeyong tanpa embel-embel 'Hyung'

".….."

"Aku senang ketika kau menolaknya" Jaehyun tersenyum miring

"J-jadi kau…"

"Ya, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, tapi sejak saat itu kau menjadi lebih pendiam dan mengacuhkanku. Aku benar-benar marah ketika mengetahui apa alasan mu tersenyum kembali, dan jawabannya adalah karena Taeyong"

Jaehyun mencoba mengingat kembali ketika Ten menolak Taeyong di rooftop, tempat sekarang ia berada. Tapi beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Ten justru menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering mendiamkannya. Dan suatu hari Ten kembali menjadi Ten yang ceria seperti dulu, Jaehyun tentu saja senang melihat perubahan Ten, namun senyumnya seketika luntur ketika lagi-lagi Taeyong-lah yang menjadi alasan Ten tersenyum kembali.

"Dan aku semakin ingin menyingkirkannya ketika kau menggantung pernyataan cintaku, tapi sekarang aku lega karena dia sekarang mungkin saja sedang mendekati ajalnya" Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum miring, menunggu reaksi Ten.

Ten tentu saja terkejut mendengar ucapan frontal dari Jaehyun, seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap baik, pendiam dan tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran jahat sedikitpun ternyata otak dibalik kejadian kemarin malam. Bahkan Ten masih tidak percaya bahwa Jaehyun menginginkan Taeyong mati.

Ten berusaha menahan amarahnya, tangannya mengepal kuat, mencoba agar ia tidak kelepasan seperti Yuta.

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu, namun sayangnya aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganku yang bersih ini ini menyentuhmu yang kotor dan rendah melebihi hewan sekalipun"

"Jika benar terjadi sesuatu dengan Taeyong Hyung aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu" Ten memberikan tekanan pada akhir ucapannya.

Dengan masih menahan amarah Ten berbalik menuju pintu rooftop, menutupnya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri. Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, ia menyesal Ten mengetahui rencana jahatnya secepat ini bahkan sebelum Ten menerima pernyataan cintanya, namun ia kembali tersenyum mengingat Taeyong yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan pergi ke surga.

.

Ten berlari menuruni anak tangga rooftop dan menyusuri koridor mencari dimana keberadaan Yuta, ia tidak peduli banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh karena berlarian seorang diri seperti sedang di kejar-kejar oleh polisi. Yang pertama ia tuju adalah kelas Yuta.

Dengaan nafas terengah-engah ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas Yuta.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya membuat Ten berjengit kaget dan reflek menoleh ke belakang.

"hei , kau yang tadi?" Ternyata itu adalah sunbae yang tadi Ten temui

"Apa Yuta Hyung tadi kesini?" Ten bertanya tidak sabaran

"Tidak, dia tidak kesini"

"Apa sunbae tahu Yuta Hyung pergi kemana?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang Yuta tidak masuk hari ini"

Tanpa mengucapakan terimaksih atau basa-basi yang lain Ten bergegas meninggalkan sunbae itu. Sepertinya Yuta tidak ke kelas, batinnya

Ten berlari lagi menyusuri koridor, mencari Yuta di setiap sudut sekolah,bahkan di tempat yang tidak umum seperti gudang pun ia datangi. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan Yuta dimanapun, bahkan Ten mengabaikan bel masuk dan getaran dari saku celananya- panggilan dari Mark teman sekelasnya.

Ia terduduk lesu di bangku taman, peluh menetes melewati dahi dan leher jenjangnnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan seragamnya yang basah oleh keringat dan bau asam yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Ia menunduk, setetes airmata jatuh membasahi tanah, Ten menangis, menagis karena kebodohannya yang telah mempercayai Jaehyun, menangis karena tidak mendapatkan Yuta dimanapun, menangis karena ia ingin bertemu Taeyong.

"Hiks…Yuta Hyung..kau dimana..hiks..?" isakannya lolos begitu saja

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong Hyung..hiks"

Ten merogoh saku celananya dan melakukan panggilan pada seseorang, namun hanya suara operator yang terdengar

"Hiks..bahkan Yuta Hyung hiks mematikan ponselnya…" ia menatap sedih layar ponselnya kemudian menggenggamnya erat

"Yuta Hyung…kau dimana..hikss… hiks…a-aku ingi sekali hiks…bertemu Taeyong Hyung..hiks… hikss"

.

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian di rooftop, Ten masih tidak mendapati Yuta dan Taeyong di sekolah, begitupun Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di kelas. Ia tidak peduli dengan Jaehyun, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yuta dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Taeyong.

Ten sudah mencoba mendatangi Café tempat Taeyong bekerja, namun tidak ada satupun dari teman kerja Taeyong yang tahu keberadaanya, begitupun dengan Soe Jun- adik Taeyong, yang 2 hari ini tidak datang menemuinya atau menunggunya di depan kedai ice cream seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sudah 2 hari juga Ten tidak fokus dengan sekolahnya dan mendadak mengidap insomnia akut, dimana ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya satu setengah jam sebelum oemma nya menggedor pintu kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

Ten sudah seperti mayat hidup, wajahnya pucat dan tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun, lingkaran hitam semakin terlihat jelas di bawah matanya. Ia sekarang benar-benar tidak peduli pada penampilannya. Yang Ten butuhkan hanya bertemu Taeyong. Ten benar-benar merasa kehilangan, di setiap malam ia selalu menyesali perbuatannya, menyesal telah membuat Taeyong merasakan sebuah penolakan, menyesal karena ia baru menyadari siapa yang ia cintai sebenarnya, namun semuanya terlambat. Ten benar-benar terlamat menyadari perasaannya.

Seperti biasa ketika pulang sekolah Ten menyempatkan diri pergi ke kedai ice cream untuk memastikan apakah Soe Jun menunggunya atau tidak.

Dari kejauhan Ten seperti melihat bayangan anak kecil sedang berdiri di depan kedai ice cream, Ten sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, memastikan bahwa anak kecil itu adalah Soe Jun. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali, mencubit pipinya dan itu terasa sakit, ia hanya memastikan bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak bermimpi, bahwa yang di depannya itu adalah Soe Jun.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia berlari dan meneriakkan nama Soe Jun

"SOE JUN-AH"

Ten tanpa sadar memeluk Soe Jun erat, airmata lolos dari mata indahnya tanpa ia perintah. Dalam hatinya ia merasa lega, lega karena bertemu Soe Jun yang mungkin saja bisa memberitahu informasi tentang Taeyong, karena Soe Jun adalah adiknya.

"Hiks….hikss.." Itu bukan isakan Ten

Ten cepat-cepat mengusap airmatanya tidak ingin Soe Jun melihatnya menangis. Ten melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Soe Jun penuh tanda tanya, karena Soe Jun tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ten bertanya lembut dan mengusap air mata Soe Jun

"Hikss…Hyung…hikss hikss...Hyung Junnie..hikss hiksss" airmata Soe Jun semakin deras, ia berusaha berbicara ditengah isakannya

"K-kenapa dengan Hyung Junnie?" Ten bertanya hati-hati

Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya memukul-mukul tulang rusuknya, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan seperti diremas-remas, Ten tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, ia tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Ten hanya tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan Soe Jun selanjutnya, tidak siap jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taeyong.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf-in author~~

Ini FF udah telaaaaattt update malah TBC

Gak memuaskan pula T.T

Chap ini gak jadi END ya pemirsahhh ~~

Karena terlalu panjang makanya Author jadi-in 2 chap [Chap selanjutnya benar-benar End]

Maaf kalo di chap ini gak ada moment apa-apa T.T

Dan terimakasih uda sempetin baca :')

.

RnR juseyooo ~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Hyung…" Ten menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengetahui Taeyong terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, perban di kepalanya dan jarum infus yang menusuk punggung tangannya memperjelas keadaan bahwa Taeyong tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Ten semakin merasakan sakit saat Yuta memberitahunya bahwa Taeyong sudah tiga hari ini tidak membuka mata sama sekali. Luka pada kepalanya lah yang membuatnya banyak kehilangan darah, beruntung pertolongan segera tiba, namun sesampainya di rumah sakit Taeyong dinyatakan dalam keadaan kritis dan kemungkinan besar ia akan kehilangan nyawanya akibat terlalu banyak darah yang ia keluarkan. Namun dewi fortuna lagi-lagi berpihak padanya, dua puluh empat jam berada di ruang ICU dan tidak seorangpun boleh menjenguk Taeyong membuat Yuta sangat frustasi, tapi begitu dokter yang menangani Taeyong keluar dari ruang ICU tempat dimana Taeyong dirawat, Yuta buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter, ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat dokter berkata "Syukurlah, temanmu sudah melewati masa kritisnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I LOVE YOU too**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ten bertanya lembut dan mengusap airmata Soe Jun

"Hikss…Hyung…hikss hikss...Hyung Junnie..hikss hiksss" airmata Soe Jun semakin deras, ia berusaha berbicara ditengah isakannya

"K-kenapa dengan Hyung Junnie?" Ten bertanya hati-hati

"SOE JUN-AH" suara dari seberang jalan mengejutkan kedua nya, mereka serempak menoleh ke sumber suara

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" Yuta- laki-laki yang baru saja meneriakkan nama Soe Jun- kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"kalian—" Ucapnya ragu, saat melihat Ten dan Soe Jun bersama

Soe Jun buru-buru berlindung di belakang punggung Ten begitu mengetahui jika itu adalah Yuta

"Iya, kami saling mengenal" - Ten

"Bagaimana bi—"

"Yuta Hyung tidak mengijinkan Junnie bertemu Hyung Junnie" ujar Soe Jun sedih, masih bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Ten

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Hyung tidak mau membuatmu khawatir"

"Kalau begitu bawa Junnie pergi menemui Hyung Junnie" Soe Jun maju selangkah dan berteriak

"Aku ..Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa Hyung?" Kali ini Ten yang angkat bicara

"Hiks..Yuta Hyung jahat..Junnie hanya inging Hyung Junnie"

"Hyung Junnie sebenarnya kenapa? Hyung Junnie tidak pergi meninggalakan Junnie kan?" Kini Soe Jun semakin terisak dengan menarik-narik ujung baju Yuta

"Tentu saja tidak..hanya saja…"

"Hyung…bawa kami menemui Taeyong Hyung"

Yuta menatap Ten dan Soe Ju bergantian sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuta Hyung…Hyung Junnie kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bangun?"

"Hyung…bangun Hyung…ayo pulang.."

"Hikss..jangan tinggalkan Junnie"

Tangis Soe Jun semakin pecah saat melihat Hyung nya terbaring lemah dengan selang infus dan perban yang menemaninya. Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Taeyong yang belum juga membuka mata walau sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

Yuta yang tidak tahan melihat Soe Jun terus menangis, akhirnya menggendong Soe Jun dengan paksa meski Soe jun terus meronta.

Yuta berulang kali meminta maaf atas keributan yang terjadi, dan membawa paksa Soe Jun keluar dari rumah sakit, membawanya jalan-jalan sebentar dan mencoba memberi penjelasan yang mampu di mengerti oleh bocah usia SD, agar ia berhenti menangis dan tidak khawatir.

Ia sebelumnya juga meminta Ten untuk menjaga Taeyong selagi ia pergi menenangkan Soe Jun.

"Hyung…a-aku minta maaf" Ten terduduk lemah di samping tempat tidur, airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya lolos juga. Tidak kuasa melihat kondisi Taeyong yang sekarang.

"Maaf telah membuat Hyung menderita"

"Bangunlah Hyung..a-aku berjanji akan mendengarkan Hyung, menuruti kata-kata Hyung" Ten menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya, mengucapkan berbagai janji yang mungkin saja dapat membuat Taeyong terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"A-aku juga berjanji tidak akan sering minum Americano lagi"

"Hyung..kumohon bangunlah,,hiks" Ten tahu semua janjinya sia-sia, Taeyong tidak mendengarnya, bahkan mengetahui saat ini ia tengah menunduk dalam tangisnya pun Taeyong tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari Yuta dan Ten bergantian menjaga Taeyong, terhitung sudah hampir memasuki hari ke tujuh Taeyong belum juga membuka mata. Yuta sudah berusaha menghubungi orang tua Taeyong, namun hasilnya nihil. Kontak yang ia punya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Soe Jun juga bersikeras ingin menjaga Hyungnya setiap hari, namun Yuta tidak mengijinkannya, karena ia harus pergi ke sekolah dan istirahat yang cukup karena Soe Jun masih sangat kecil.

"Kalau Soe Jun tidak pergi ke sekolah pasti Hyung Junnie sangat sedih sekali" begitulah yang diucapkan yuta pada Soe sangat tahu kalau Soe Jun paling tidak suka membuat Hyungnya sedih.

Maka dari itu ia setiap hari tetap pergi ke sekolah dan sepulang sekolah ia akan menemui Hyungnya. Dan ketika hari menjelang senja, Soe Jun harus pulang karena Appa nya Jinki menjempuntnya, karena untuk sementara ini Soe jun tinggal dengan tetangga nya itu, selain itu juga ada Jinki sebagai teman yang menemani dan menghiburnya untuk melupakan sedikit tentang Hyung nya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ten?

Yuta sudah mendengar cerita dari Ten bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Soe Jun, semua ia ceritakan tanpa ada penambahan atau pengurangan sedikitpun.

Dan tentu saja setiap pulang sekolah Ten selalu datang menemui Taeyong, menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik walau ia tahu Taeyong tidak akan merespon dan mendengar ceritanya, tetapi ia tetap melakukan itu. Berharap Taeyong akan segera membuka mata.

"Hyung…hari ini aku tidak membeli Americano, yah..walaupun pelajaran Kang Saem sangat membosankan, tapi aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali" Ten menarik kursi ke sisi ranjang Taeyong dan memulai ceritanya, setiap apapun yang ia ucapkan selalu ada ekpresi di dalamnya entah itu sedih atau senang semua ia ungkapkan, ia hanya berharap Taeyong mendengar ceritanya dan merasakan emosi dalam setiap ucapannya walau matanya masih terpejam.

Yuta memasuki ruangan Taeyong dan tersenyum melihat Ten yang tertidur disamping ranjang dengan mengenggam tangan Taeyong.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan nepuk pundak Ten pelan, Ten terbangun dan melihat Yuta yang mengisyaratkannya untuk menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat

Namun Ten menggelang

"Besok hari libur Hyung, aku akan tetap disini"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin orang tuaku" lanjutnya, seakan mengerti apa yang akan Yuta katakan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong berada di ruangan serba hitam dan gelap, memandang ke arah manapun tetap sama- gelap. Ia terus berjalan walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu kemana ia harus berjalan dan kemana tujuannya, ia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan berharap menemukan ujung dari kegelapan ini.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan dan seberapa jauh kakinya membawanya pergi, namun anehnya ia tidak merasakan lelah sedikitpun. Jauh di depannya, sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang Taeyong bisa melihat setitik cahaya putih. Tanpa berpikir panjang Taeyong berlari sekuat tenaga menuju cahaya putih tersebut berharap itu adalah ujung dari kegelapan. Dekat dan semakin dekat, cahaya putih itu mulai terlihat lebih terang, hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai cahaya terang itu dan berda di tempat yang berbeda.

"Taeyong Hyung"

Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya

"Taeyong Hyung"

Lagi

Taeyong sangat mengenal suara itu.

Itu seperti suara

 _TEN_

Kini ia berada dalam kebimbangan. Suara itu terdengar jauh di belakangnya, dalam kegelapan yang berhasil ia lalui. Ia bingung harus kemana, terus maju kedepan menuju cahaya terang yang mungkin saja itu adalah ujung dari kegelapan ini atau kembali lagi untuk memastikan jika suara yang ia dengar adalah suara orang yang sangat-sangat ia cintai.

Taeyong berpikir sejenak dan ia menarik nafas panjang, berharap pilihannya adalah yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Elektrokardiogram_ [EKG] di samping tempat tidur pasien menunjukkan pergerakan grafik yang semakin menurun menandakan detak jantung si pasien melemah.

Ten terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara _BEEP_ panjang di sebelahnya, ia sepenuhnya tersadar ketika mengetahui bunyi nyaring itu berasal dari EKG di meja Taeyong.

Grafik pada monitor menunjukkan garis lurus pada layar. Ten panik, ia memutar kepala ke segala arah di ruangan dimana Taeyong tengah berbaring, kosong tidak ada siapapun. Dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan dan pikirannya yang mulai rancu ia berlari sekuat tenaga dengan ber-urai airmata menyusuri koridor mencari perawat atau pun dokter.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari ruangannya,

"Dokter..tolong" Ten terisak

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu nak, ada pa?" sang Dokter mencoba menenangkannya

"Tolong dok..pasien di ruang 202..tolong" Ten tidak mampu menjelaskan, pikirannya kalut, semua pikiran negative bersarang di otaknya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menarik lengan Dokter menuju ruang 202.

"Dokter..tolong selamatkan Taeyong Hyung, tolong lakukan apapun untuknya Dok" Ten memohon masih dengan airmata yang setia membasahi pipi mulusnya

Dokter dan salah seorang perawat yang masuk segera menyiapkan _defibrillator_ atau alat kejut jantung.

Dokter menyuruh Ten untuk menjauh dari ranjang, dan setelahnya sang Dokter melakuakn tugasnya.

Kedua bilah alat kejut jantung yang berbentuk seperti setrika di tempelkan ke dada Taeyong. Kejang dan kemudian lunglai itulah yang terjadi pada Taeyong. Dokter mengamati monitor EKG yang masih menunjukkan garis datar.

"360 joule" Dokter berteriak sebagai perintah pada si perawat untuk menaikkan volume kejutan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Dokter kembali menempelkan _defibrillator_ ke dada Taeyong, dan respon yang ditunjukkan masih sama- kejang dan kemudian lunglai.

Dokter kembali mengamati monitor EKG, garis yang muncul masih sama –datar- dan tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan yang menunjukkan adanya aktifitas kerja jantung.

Dokter menatap Ten dan menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat bahwa pasien tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan hidup.

DEG

Seakan tersambat petir Ten jatuh terduduk lemas, tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia meraung-raung menyuruh dokter untuk melakukannya sekali lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Dokter menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar dan menerima kenyataan.

Di depannya ia dapat melihat seorang perawat bergerak untuk menutup wajah pucat itu dengan kain putih. Ten berdiri dan berjalan tertatih mendekat ke ranjang. Ia masih tidak percaya Taeyong meninggalkannya secepat ini, padahal ia belum sempat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya, perasaan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Taeyong. Kini yang tersisa hanya sebuah penyesalan yang tidak berguna.

Memang benar kata pepatah _kita akan merasa kehilangan saat orang itu telah pergi meninggalkan kita_

Ten masih mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan badan Taeyong, berharap masih ada kehidupan didalamnya namun sia-sia, tubuh didepannya sudah dingin tak lagi bernyawa.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruang itu larut dalam kesedihan , terlebih Soe Jun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Taeyong. Ia meraung-raung memanggil nama Hyungnya, sama halnya dengan Soe Jun, Yuta juga larut dalam kesedihan ia tak mampu menahan airmatanya saat sosok didepannya benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dan mengangkat Soe Jun dari ranjang, memeluk dan meggendong Soe Jun dengan erat sebagai pelampiasan kesedihannya. Sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga kini benar-benar sudah pergi untuk selamanya, rencana indah pergi ke Jepang yang sudah mereka susun dengan baik dan akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan kini hanya tinggal rencana yang sudah menguap di awan.

 **.**

 **.**

Ten dengan cepat membuka matanya, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan sekujur tubuhnya, jangan lupakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah seperti penjahat yang sedang dikejar polisi

"Hahh….hahh…hahhh.." dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal

Ia terduduk dan mengusap peluhnya

 _ **KRIEETTTT**_

Ten menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka

"Ten..kau sudah sadar?"

DEG

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, matanya membola sempurna, nafasnya tertahan dan badannya menegang.

Apakah Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya sekarang?

Laki-laki didepannya berjalan mendekat dengan membawa nampan di tangannya

 _Taeyong Hyung…_

Laki-laki itu kemudian menyimpan nampan di meja nakas dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Ten

"Taeyong Hyung? Ini benar kau kan?" Ten meraba wajah laki-laki didepannya yang ia panggil Taeyong Hyung

"Huh? Tentu saja ini aku, kekasihmu yang paling tampan" Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil

Laki-laki didepannya itu memang benar Taeyong, Ten tidak sedang berimajinasi atau berhalusinasi. Semuanya nyata. Taeyong ada didepannya

"Syukurlah" Ten menghambur kepelukan Taeyong dan bernafas lega

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Ten mengangguk dalam pelukan Taeyong

"Hikss.." lalu terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Ten

"K-kenapa kau menagis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Taeyong panik sekaligus bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Ten menangis, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Ten pelan

"Kenapa menangis hmm?" Tanyanya lembut, tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus lelehan airmata yang mengotori wajah manis kekasihnya

"Mimpi itu seperti nyata—" Menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sedih

"Di dalam mimpiku Hyung bukan kekasihku dan Hyung meninggalkanku selamanya" Ten bercerita dengan raut muka sedih dan airmata masih setia membasahi pipinya

"Ya Tuhan~~ kau jahat sekali bermimpi seperti itu, padahal aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihmu 5 bulan yang lalu dan kau – ah sudahlah" Taeyong berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup, tidak melankolis, ingin membuat kekasih mungilnya tertawa namun gagal.

"Bodoh !" Ten berteriak

"Siapa juga yang mau bermimpi seperti itu" Ten memukul lengan Taeyong main-main

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Hyung" Ten menatap Taeyong sungguh-sungguh

Taeyong tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Ten kepelukannya

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya" Ten tersenyum mendengarnya

Ten kemudian mendorong Taeyong menjauh, melepas pelukannya ketika menyadari suatu hal.

"Kenapa aku ada di kamar Hyung?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Ten menggeleng

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan di kelas. Lalu Jaehyun datang ke kelasku dengan raut muka panik dan aku langsung membawamu kerumah karena kau bilang seminggu ini orangtua mu tidak ada dirumah" Ten hanya mengangguk paham

Jaehyun ~ Ah—benar, orang itu adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Ten, lagipula dia juga sudah mempunyai kekasih, sungguh mimpi yang sangat konyol

"Aku tertidur berapa lama?"

"hmmm..sekitar 2 jam" Taeyong melihat jam dinding untuk memastikan

 _2 jam untuk mimpi yang sangat panjang dan terlihat nyata_

"kenapa?" Taeyong mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Ten yang tiba-tiba terdiam

"Ah- tidak" Ten tertawa kecil

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ehm..sedikit pusing, mungkin karena kurang istirahat" Menyentuh keningnya yang sedikit hangat

"Aku membawakanmu vitamin dan obat"

"Tidak mau" Ten menjulurkan lidah seolah ingin muntah

"Baiklah, hanya vitamin saja" Taeyong menghela nafas dan mengambil sebutir vitamin dan segelas air minum yang ia simpan di atas nakas

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau" Ten melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mem-poutkan bibirnya. Mode merajuknya keluar

"Apa boleh buat" Taeyong memasukkan vitamin dan sedikit air ke dalam mulutnya lalu menarik tengkuk Ten.

Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ten, mencoba memberikan vitamin lewat bibirnya. Dan berhasil. Ten yang terkejut mau tidak mau menelan vitamin itu. Lelehan air menetes dari ujung bibir mereka dan melewati leher jenjang masing-masing.

"Sudah kan?" Taeyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Sialan" Ten mengumpat namun wajah dan telinganya memerah.

"Mau di lanjutkan?" Taeyong tersenyum mesum

"Tid-"

Belum sempat Ten membalas ucapannya Taeyong tiba-tiba mendorongnya berbaring di ranjang dan memulai aksinya.

Saling melumat, menghisap, mengigit dan bertarung lidah. Lidah Taeyong semakin turun kebawah mencicipi leher mulus Ten yang masih terdapat bekas tanda kepemilikannya yang hampir memudar. Ini harus diperbaharui – pikir Taeyong

Tangan Ten meremas surai hitam Taeyong saat Taeyong mulai menjilat dan mengigit daerah sensitifnya, ia hanya sibuk mendesah dan merasakan nikmat , namun aksi mereka tidak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang

"HYUNG" Soe Jun berteriak dan berlari mendekat

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ten Hyung, Hyung menyakitinya" Soe Jun tiba-tiba terisak

"Hyung mengigit Ten Hyung, aku mendengar Ten Hyung kesakitan" Soe Jun menangis dipelukan Ten yang sudah berada dalam posisi duduk, karena ia reflek terduduk dan mendorong Taeyong saat mendengar teriakan Soe Jun

Keduanya cengo, bingung harus berkata apa

"I-ini tidak sakit, Hyung hanya- hanya…" Ten menyentuh lehernya, ia bingung mencari alasan

Taeyong memutar bola matanya, ia segera berdiri dari posisinya dan mengangkat tubuh Soe Jun hanya dengan satu tangannya

"Lebih baik kau main ke rumah Jinki"

"Tidak mau, aku mau main dengan Ten Hyung" Soe Jun meronta namun Taeyong tetap keukeh mengirim/? Soe Jun ke rumah tetangganya

Ten tersenyum melihat dua saudara itu, keduanya menghilang dibalik tembok dan suara gaduh mereka semakin mengecil.

Ten berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menatap langit sore yang cerah dan lagi-lagi tersenyum,

Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan kekasihnya yang paling tampan.

Taeyong menuntun Ten untuk berbalik dan menghadapnya, dengan lembut ia menarik tengkuk Ten dan lagi-lagi menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya ciuman lembut dan manis. Ten tersenyum di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Diam-diam bersyukur semua kejadian yang seperti nyata itu ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi. Dan ia lebih bersyukur karena memiliki Taeyong sebagai kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ebuseeetttt~~~

Author malu /.\

Endingnya absurb bin ajaib /.\

Inilah yang bikin Author gak pede buat nge-post -_-

Semakin dibaca semakin absurd /.\

Maafkan Author yang merusak feel Raeders-nim T.T

Gak nyangka kan kalo Endingnya ajaib kaya gini T.T

Tapi Author berterimakasih sangat banyak buat yang uda follow, fav, dan review Ff ini sampai tetes terakhir.

Gomawoyo *bow*

Dan untuk yang terakhir, silahkan kalian tulis unek-unek kalian di kotak review

Maaf sekali jika –sangat- tidak memuaskan dan jauh dari ekspekstasi T.T

Mianhae ~~

.

Review juseyoo ~~


End file.
